Once Upon A Coffee
by obsessedwithall
Summary: Emma has been watching her at the Cafe for some time now, finally they meet and begin to realise that they might be everything they have ever wanted. No Curse. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV**

3:15pm. She was late. Where was she? She is supposed to be here at 3:00. Maybe she's not coming today. I was just about to give up and leave when I heard the door of the coffee shop open. Quickly I spun round in my seat, just in time to see her entering. I watched as she walked over in my direction. I lowered my head, pretending to read my magazine, and subtly watched from behind my paper as she walked passed me and to her usual seat in the corner of the room. She places her bag on her left, just like she always does, and grabs the menu and starts to skim through it, even though we both know she's going to order a coffee and apple pie, like she always does. I'm not a stalker, I swear I'm not, there's just something about her. I can't stop thinking about her, dreaming about her, staring at her, coming here at 3 o'clock everyday just so I can see her. She doesn't even know I exist, but I swear she sits in that spot just to tease me. Out of all the available seats in the café, she chooses that seat, every time, the seat that is the perfect distance from my table that I can subtly watch her without being noticed. The seat that is right next to the window and has the sun cascading over her, creating a glow around her that makes her look like an angel. I swear I'm not stalking her, really.

"Refill, Miss?" a sudden voice brings me out of my daydream. Looking up, I notice a young waiter, smiling down at me, holding a pot of coffee.

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you." I reply, pushing my cup towards him.

"Why don't you just go say hi?" he asks, while refilling my cup.

"What?" I ask, looking up at him confused. He rolls his eyes slightly.

"Why don't you just go and say hi to her." He repeats gesturing over to 'Her'.

"I.. I don't know what you mean." I stutter. Oh God, did he catch me staring.

"Sure you don't." He laughs slightly, "But if it were me, and I was looking at someone the way you look at her, I would go for it. What's the harm? I mean, if she says no, it just means that you come here at 2 o'clock instead of 3." I stare at him, completely shocked that this young boy, who can't have been more than eighteen, was trying to give me relationship advice. He shuffles around nervously for a second, as I continue to stare at him, until finally he excuses himself with a "Just think about it" before he walks to another table.

"Stupid kid." I think to myself, what does he know? Maybe he's right though. I mean, I've been coming here at 3 o'clock every Monday-Friday for weeks now, just watching her. I've never felt this way before. Maybe the kid's right. Maybe I should do something about it. Like he said, the worst that could happen is she says no.

I sit there for another ten minutes, trying to gather up the nerve to go over and talk to her.

"Ok, I can do this. I can do this. Just say hi." I mumble to myself over and over. Making a decision, I grab my bag, stand up and make my way over to her table. Just as I am about to approach her I panic and make a quick turn to my left, trying to escape, however crash into the same waiter from before who is carrying a tray full of drinks, successfully covering myself in ice tea and milkshakes.

"Oh my God. Miss, I am so sorry!" the waiter exclaims, as I stand there frozen to my spot, staring down at my now stained shirt. "I'll go get a cloth!" He disappears out of sight.

"Just great…" I mutter to myself, flicking bits of cream off the front of my shirt.

"Here." I feel someone's hand on my arm, and a handful of napkins come into view. I go to turn around, to thank them, when I notice the tanned colour of their skin, the perfectly manicured fingers… oh please don't be her… anyone but her right now. I stand still, hoping that she would just leave as I grab the napkins from her, but I can still feel her presence behind me. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself, and then slowly turn around. Oh God she was even more beautiful up close. Her face was perfect; perfect brown eyes, perfect hair, perfect lips, even her scar was perfect.

"Th- Thank you." I manage to stutter. Great, way to act cool. She simply smiles at me, taking in my appearance, slightly scrunching her nose at my now ruined shirt. Damn, nose scrunch! Really? Can she get even more perfect, that was adorable! I focus on breathing normally, trying not to let my nervousness get the best of me.

"Did you burn yourself?" she asks, concerned, gesturing towards my shirt.

"No, it was all cold liquid, luckily." Smooth, just keep talking normally, but did I seriously just say liquid? She just smiles back at me, nodding. I don't really know what to say, so I simply thank her again for the napkins and go to leave.

"Wait Miss!" I was just about to leave when the waiter comes back over to us, handing me a towel, and carrying two drinks. "Once again I am so sorry about this. I bought you a complimentary drink." He smiles at me, placing two drinks onto 'her' table. "You too Miss, sorry for all the disruption." He winks at me, and then leaves. Did he plan this? Surely not, he had no idea I would back out, but he did place two drinks on her table. Maybe he thought I needed a little push. Depending on how this goes, I will have to thank him later.

She sits back down at her seat, taking the drink in her hand and taking a small sip.

"Mmm, that's good." She responds, placing the drink back down. Looking up at me expectantly, "Are you going to sit or would you prefer to go back to your own table?" I immediately sit opposite her, taking my own drink. She was right, that was good. Or maybe it was just her company. We sit there for a while in silence, not really knowing what to say. Finally she speaks,

"How's your shirt? Dry yet?" she asks, as I grab the front of my shirt, feeling its dampness.

"Almost." I respond. We both sit in silence again, looking around the room, and drinking our drinks. I decide to break the silence. "I'm Emma, by the way."

"Regina." She responds, smiling at me. "So, Emma, what do you do for a living?" Oh wow, she said my name. Say it again, damn that sounded so good hearing her say it. Wait, she asked me something… right, job.

"Uh, I'm kind of between jobs at the moment actually…" I admit shyly, "I just moved here, and haven't been able to find the right job yet."

"I see, where did you move from?" She questions, leaning forward in her chair.

"Tallahassee." I respond simply, not really wanting to explain further.

"Do you have family here? Or just decided it would be a nice place to live?" She questions again.

"Uh." I begin to reply when I hear a buzzing sound. Regina quickly turns to her bag, taking out her phone and reading a message. Her brow furrows as she reads.

"Sorry Emma, but I have to go. Duty calls." She starts to get out of her seat, collecting up her belongings.

"Right." I say, mostly to myself, as she makes her way out of the café. I watch as she walks away, cursing myself for being such pathetic company. Just as she reaches the door she turns slightly, scanning the room before meeting my eyes. She smiles slightly, lifting her hand and giving me a small wave, before exiting the restaurant. I sink back down into my chair, not being able to contain the smile spreading across my face. She shouldn't make me this happy. The conversation was a bore, I got drinks spilled all down me, but still I feel like this has been the best day I have had in a really long time. God… What am I going to do…

* * *

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina's POV**

The last three days have been hectic. You would think by now the town could agree on decisions, but no. I have spent the last three days filing paperwork, reading proposals, and sitting through meetings, I haven't had a minute to myself. I didn't even get time to leave Storybrooke, and visit my favourite café for a couple of hours. 'Once Upon A Coffee' has been my safe place, the place I go when I need to get away from everything, the town, my life. I found it one day when I was having a bad day. I never usually left Storybrooke, but that day I had just needed to escape, I couldn't look at a single person that day, hear another complaint, so I left. I just started driving, straight out of town, and found myself here. The café was fairly quiet, not too many customers, and I immediately sort out a seat in the corner of the room, next to the window. The place was miraculous. The walls were covered in pictures and stencils of forests and castles, it felt magical. I felt safe here, like I belonged here somehow. I sat there for hours, watching as people came in and out of the shop, watching those walking past the window. That was four months ago, and I have been coming here every day I can, just to get my escape from my world, my life; I feel like this is where I need to be.

Today, upon entering Once Upon A Coffee, I was taken aback at the commotion going on inside. A celebration of some sort, a birthday party perhaps, was taking place inside the coffee shop. There were no spare tables, I noticed someone was sitting in MY seat! How dare they! I sit there every day, that is my seat. I will have to make do with somewhere else, but I'm not happy about it. Scanning around the room, I can't see any available tables. Then I saw her. Emma, was it? I'm sure that was her name. She's sitting by herself. Should I ask if I can sit with her? No, maybe I should just leave, since it's busy. I go to turn around and leave, when I hear a voice next to me.

"Miss! You're back, haven't seen you for a few days, thought maybe you'd found somewhere else?" It was that waiter who spilled the drinks last time.

"I have been very busy, as it seems you are today. I'll just come back tomorrow." I reply, trying once again to leave.

"Aw come on, I'm sure we can find you somewhere. Besides, gotta get that coffee and apple pie, right miss?" He smiles, looking around the room. I don't know why he is bothering, there are no seats free, I really should just go.

"I really should just go…" I try again.

"Nah, come on. I got a perfect seat for you." He responds, gesturing me through the crowd. He starts leading me in the direction of Emma's table. Surely he's not going to sit me there?

"I believe you two met already?" he asks, a knowing smirk on his face. Why was he smiling like that? I look down at Emma, who looks back up to me, completely shocked. She doesn't say anything, she just keeps staring. Why is she staring?

"Yes, briefly." I say, looking back at the waiter.

"Great, well maybe you wouldn't mind sitting together then?" he gestures me to the seat opposite Emma. I look back at Emma, but she still says nothing, she just smiles. Well, I did come here for a coffee… one coffee with this woman won't kill me. I take the seat opposite her, and she still remains silent, looking back and forth between me and the waiter. Ok, maybe this will be a slow death…

The waiter leaves, and I turn to Emma, who is now staring down at her lap.

"Is this okay? If you want to be alone I can leave?" I ask. Did she not want me here? Last time she didn't act so weird.

"No! Please stay! I was just caught off guard is all. Off in my own little world. I wasn't expecting you today… I mean… not that I was expecting you… it's just that you weren't here, I thought maybe you weren't coming because you are always here but then you weren't… not that I notice... well I notice.. because I'm always here too… but like I'm not watching you or anything…" I watch as she continues to ramble on. I have to admit it was kind of cute, though I didn't understand most of it. After she finishes her ramble, she looks at me and blushes slightly, staring back down at her hands.

"Ok… so I can stay?" I ask slowly, watching as she lifts her and looks at me.

At first it was kind of awkward, both of us stealing glances, making small talk, until she asked me about my career, which started our conversation. We spent the next two hours chatting, we really hit it off. I never really had someone I could just chat with, about anything, but for those two hours, once we got past the awkwardness, I actually really enjoyed chatting with her. I felt like maybe I had even made a friend. I left that day, feeling so much better about life. All the worries I had about my life, and Storybrooke completely pushed out of my mind.

Emma and I had had coffee together for the last week now. Every day we would meet at 'Once Upon A Coffee' and spend hours talking about everything that happened since last time we talked, which was usually twenty-four hours ago. Today was Monday, and Emma and I hadn't seen each other since Friday. Today when I walked through the door I saw her sitting in her usual spot, well our spot now, however she didn't turn and look at me like she always did. Usually her head would turn immediately upon hearing the door bell, and she would smile excitedly at me. Something is different today. I walk over to the table and sit down in my usual seat, facing Emma. She doesn't move, just keeps staring down at her lap. I place my bag to my left, and fold my arms across my chest, watching her. Again she doesn't move, she doesn't even seem to realise I am there. I tilt my head slightly, trying to see her. My breath catches as my eyes take in her face for the first time today. Her complexion is pale, eyes red and puffy from crying, and her bottom lip is quivering as she tries to gain control of her breathing. There is definitely something wrong. I lean forward, reaching my hand out towards her.

"Emma?" I whisper softly, trying unsuccessfully to not startle her. She jumps slightly, before slowly raising her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes fill with tears as she looks back at me, a heartbreaking expression on her face. "Sweetheart, what's happened?" I watch as another tear slowly makes its way down her cheeks. I want to just hold her, tell her everything will be ok, but I don't know her well enough to know if that's what she wants, what she needs. Instead, I lean forward further, gesturing her to take my hand. She immediately grabs it, holding it tightly, keeping her left hand still firmly in her lap. I take my other hand and embrace hers, trying to comfort her as best I can. Patiently I wait for her to speak. At first she says nothing. She just closes her eyes, and tries to regain a normal breathing pattern. She opens her eyes and looks at me, silently asking if she can trust me.

"It's ok. I'm here." I respond comfortingly, squeezing her hand a little tighter. She nods slightly and then slowly withdraws her hand back to her lap. This time it doesn't stay there long, and she brings both hands onto the table, placing an object in the middle.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you are liking it so far! Pretty hectic with uni and stuff atm but i'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. How is this happening? I can't believe I'm pregnant. It has to be Neil's. I haven't been with anyone else, so it has to be him. But why now? Why does this have to happen to me now? I just moved here, just started figuring out my life again and then this happens. I don't want to tell Regina what if she judges me, but there's no way I can keep it from her, especially if I want to keep doing this...whatever it is, hanging out.

I got to the coffee shop early today, after going down to the pharmacy to pick up the test. I couldn't wait until I got home. I had to know now. Pacing around the bathroom, I try to build up my courage to just do it. I had to do the test. I couldn't not, but I don't want to know the answer. I don't want to be pregnant; I'm not ready to be a mom. I know nothing about a family, let alone being a parent. I had this image in my head though… it's stupid really, and there's no way it would happen… but it was the only thing getting me through doing this. If I was pregnant, this image, would get me through… true or not… I needed to focus on that. I took the test and waited, focusing on what I wanted to happen if the test was positive. I imagined telling Regina. I imagined her smiling and hugging me with excitement. I imagined her telling me she was with me for everything. Then I imagined her kissing me, holding our baby, teaching it their first steps. I imagined a life with her. I imagined not my baby, but ours.

I keep hold of that image as I check my watch, and notice that the three minutes is up. This is it. Slowly I turn the test over in my hands.

Regina was due to be here any minute, and I still hadn't controlled myself. When I had turned that test over, and seen the positive sign… I lost it. I couldn't breathe, I panicked! I can't do this! I just can't. I didn't fully believe that it would actually be positive. I didn't think it could be possible, but here I am.

I sat at our table, staring down at the test in my hands, hoping that if I looked long enough it would change. I don't think the waiter came by, at least I didn't notice him. I had blocked everything out, I knew nothing but the test in my hands, staring back up at me. I tried to concentrate on my breathing, I didn't want Regina to see me like this, I wanted to be calmer. I didn't want her to know how scared I was. I try to steady my breath, to concentrate on remaining calm, but next thing I knew I heard Regina's voice across from me, slightly startling me.

"Emma?" I heard her whisper quietly. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want her to see me like this, but I knew I had no choice. I took a few more breaths before lifting my eyes to meet hers. She was looking back at me, confusion written on her face, pain in her eyes. I felt another tear slowly make its way down my cheek. There was no point trying to hide it, she'd already seen me, so I just let it fall. She asked me what was wrong, and gestured for me to hold her hand. I immediately took it, taking comfort in her embrace. I wanted her to hold me, to tell me everything was going to be okay. She was waiting for me to explain. Could I trust her? I know what I want her to say, what I want to happen. I know that won't happen… I know I'm kidding myself, but maybe she will still be ok with it, maybe she won't judge me, and will try to help me. I also had this feeling that she would judge me, judge my actions, and never want to see me again! I couldn't let that happen. I need her too much. She is the only person I have here. I search her face, trying to find any sign that may indicate she will run. All I see looking back at me is someone who cares, compassion, empathy, she wanted to help me.

"It's ok. I'm here." She squeezed my hand trying to comfort me. I withdrew my hand, immediately missing the contact, and brought it back down to my lap. I stared at the pregnancy test in my hands; checking once more that the result hadn't changed. The positive sign still remained clearly on the strip. I took a few deep breaths, and then placed the test between us, trying to keep my hands from shaking as I placed it down. Regina looked down at the test, and back up at me. At first I saw confusion, but soon realisation flooded her features.

"I'm pregnant." I say, trying to sound strong, trying to hide the pain I was really feeling.

"Emma…" I heard her say before I feel the tears starting to fall again. I bring my hands to my face, trying to hide from her. Within seconds I could feel a strong pair of arms wrapped around me, sitting on the seat beside me. She pulled me into her, holding me close, whispering softly to me. I cried into her chest, vaguely aware of where I was positioned, but more thankful to be held and comforted than anything else.

We sat like this for a long time; me in her embrace, her quietly whispering comforting words. I'm sure we looked a right pair to the rest of the café, but that didn't cross my mind until later that night.

It wasn't until I relaxed a little more in Regina's embrace, did I feel her hand on my back, rubbing slow circles while her other played with my hair. It wasn't until I managed to control my sobbing, and regain a normal breathing pattern did I notice her perfume; it was sweet, and reminded me of apples.

I felt her shift slightly, and brush a piece of hair out of my face.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" She asked quietly. I sat up and moved slightly further along the seat, giving her some more room. Wiping away the last of my tears with the back of my hand I looked at her, and smiled slightly, trying to be brave.

"Are you sure?" I could hear the concern in her voice, as well as a softness I had yet to hear from her.

"Yes." I mumble, "I'm three weeks late, and the test was positive." I take a deep shaky breath. She immediately takes my hands again, stroking her thumb over mine.

"Ok, but that doesn't mean that you are definitely pregnant, right?" she questions me, but I can tell she knows it's true.

"No, I am. I know I am. It's so typical." I say, shaking my head.

"What is?" she asks confused.

"Me, this situation, life. Every time something good happens, every time I think I'm going somewhere, something always gets in the way and screws everything up. It happened with Neil, and that's why I moved here. Now it's happening again. I was starting to like it here, I like my apartment and I'm looking for a job. I met you…" I say that last part quietly, looking up to meet her eyes. She smiles back at me, squeezing my hands tightly.

"Emma. This doesn't change anything. If you are pregnant, that doesn't change anything. You can still live here, in your apartment, and get a job. There are plenty of working mom's these days. And… and me? You aren't going to lose me. I'd like to call you a friend, Emma. I haven't had a lot of friends in my life, but one thing I do know is that when you have a friend, you stick by them, no matter what." She looks me right in the eyes, making sure that I understand what she is saying. "And I am not going anywhere."

* * *

**Hey guys! Handed in an assignment today so felt like I could take another break and write another chapter! Got a big one due next though.. so will be a few days probably until another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks always for reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regina's POV**

The last twenty-four hours have been… for a lack of a better word… interesting. It started when I showed up at Once Upon a Café to meet Emma. I spent the next hour and a half consoling her after she told me she was pregnant. I tried reasoning with her that it could be a false positive, but she was dead set on the test being right. She explained to me that it has to be right because things like this always happen to her; whenever she is starting to have good things in her life, something always gets in the way. I guess we are kind of the same in that respect. I have spent my whole life just trying to be happy, but something always gets in the way. All we both want is to have happiness, yet it is the one thing we both have difficulty getting.

She told me of Neil, of how he left her, without even a goodbye. He had been cheating on her, she didn't know with who, it didn't matter. I couldn't understand how someone could do that to Emma. How could she not be enough? When she confronted him he tried to deny it, and then came up with some lame excuses about how work was stressing him out, and he was having a hard time. She said he kept telling her that he loved her, and they were meant to be. Emma gave him another chance, because she loved him, but she woke up the next day and he was gone. I can see the pain in her eyes. He says he loved her, and they were meant to be, but I don't believe that. If it were true, if he truly believed that, there is no way he would have hurt Emma like that. I don't know much about love, but I do know one thing. When you love someone, when you really love somebody, there is nothing you wouldn't do for them. I got to tell you, if I ever met the guy… man… he would be in trouble.

We eventually moved the situation back to Emma's apartment. This conversation wasn't really one someone should have in a café, especially with the nosy waiters at Once Upon a Café. We stopped by the pharmacy on the way to pick up a couple of pregnancy tests, just to make sure.

Emma's apartment was quite small, having only one bedroom, a bathroom, living room and kitchen. I guess that was all she really needed though, well until now, and seeing as though she didn't have a lot of money, and no job, the apartment was ok. Emma headed straight to the bathroom when we arrived, and I went and waited on the only chair in the place. It was a two seater sofa, brown and very old with some stains, something you would never see in my home. I retrieved my phone from my bag, checking to see if I had any messages. None. Good, obviously my secretary had gotten my message that I would be unavailable for the rest of the afternoon. There was no way I could leave Emma right now, she needed me here, the town could wait until tomorrow.

A few minutes later Emma slowly walked out of the bathroom, slumping down onto the chair and placing the tests onto her lap.

"Positive." She groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"All of them?" I asked stunned, leaning over to see for myself. She was right, all three tests were positive. "Are you ok? Do you need to talk some more? Or cry?" I ask concerned at the lack of reaction to the news.

"Nope." She breathes out, slowing bringing her hands from her face.

"Are you sure?" I question, looking at her.

"Yep." She meets my eye and smiles slightly. It had seemed like forever since I had seen her smile. We sit for a while, no one saying anything. I was surprised that it felt quite comfortable to just sit with her and not have to talk.

"Are you going to tell Neil?" I ask finally. I watch as her posture changes, and she slumps further down into her seat. I know she didn't want to, but we both knew he had a right to know. Whether or not he's a jerk.

"Do I have to?..." She mumbled quietly.

"Emma.." I started, placing my hand on her arm.

"I know.." she replied, defeated. "Regina? Will you stay with me?" she slowly looked up at me. I could see pain in her eyes, sadness and confusion, but I could also see fright. Fright of having to do this alone, fright of having nobody. I have lived that way, I have had no one; nobody to hold me when I was scared, or hurt, or lonely. I know how that felt, maybe that's why I could see it, because I saw the same thing reflected in my own eyes every day. Well, every day until I met Emma. There was no way I was leaving her, we both need each other.

I ran my hand down her arm until I reached hers, entwining our fingers.

"Of course."

* * *

"What an absolute ass of a man! Jerk!" I screamed. I was fuming! "How dare he! How could he say that to you? To you! It's crazy! He's crazy! Uhh! Jerk!"

"Regina, please.." she managed between soft sobs. "Give it a rest, there's nothing we can do. I told him. He knows. He doesn't care."

"But I don't understand! Men! They are useless I tell you, can't trust them for anything!" I continue pacing back and forth across the room. I realise my outburst is a little out of hand, but I am just so angry! I can't understand how someone who claims to love someone can just leave, and then when they say they are pregnant not care and turn their back.

I was there for the whole thing. Emma rang Neil. After the third call he finally picked up. Emma tried to sound pleasant, asking how he was before she told him the news. His response? "What and you want money? I bet it's not even mine… if you really are pregnant." She tried telling him it was true, and that he was the only man in her life, but his response was "I don't care Emma. Keep it, get rid of it, whatever, not my problem". The phone call had left us both shocked. I mean, I thought he was a jerk, but he really outdid himself this time. After the shock wore off I went crazy, while Emma sobbed quietly. I don't understand why exactly the whole thing affected me the way it did, but I don't care, I hate that man.

"I hate him!" I spat. "I hate what he did to you. I hate the way he treated you, and I hate that he hurt you! You don't deserve that." Finally, after pacing the room a few dozen more times, I calm myself and sit back on the sofa. "I'm sorry Emma. That… that was completely inappropriate. I apologise. I have no right to speak of him like that. I have no right to get worked up." I look down at my lap, embarrassed. What the hell had gotten into me today?

"It's fine Regina. No one has ever really cared that much about me to react that way, any way." She placed her hands on top of mine, squeezing them gently. I slowly lifted my eyes to meet hers. "Thank you, for caring."

I don't know what had gotten into me. I just had this massive urge to protect her. Which is strange because we barely know each other, but either way I wasn't leaving her, especially tonight. There was also no chance that I was staying in this apartment. So now we are driving back to Storybrooke; she's going to stay with me for a while, just until she gets things sorted.

I never do this, bring someone home whom I barely know. Emma is different though. I haven't made a lot of good choices in my life, but I can't help but feel this is right, like this is what I am supposed to be doing, where I am supposed to be right now. I don't believe in coincidences, but I may believe in fate. Maybe I was supposed to meet her for a reason? Maybe I didn't just stumble upon that café, maybe I was supposed to be there? Maybe all of this was supposed to happen so I could help her? I don't know… I'm just going with what I feel, and this feels right.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's POV**

What was I doing? Was I really going back to Regina's house? I barely know her, but she seems to care about me, more than anyone ever has. Even Neil, who claimed to love me, never stood up for me the way Regina did tonight. He never once showed that much emotion when I got hurt. More often than not he was the one hurting me. Even so, I can't help think how strange this is. I have known this woman for barely two weeks, and yet here I am, going back home with her.

It's strange how comfortable I feel right now, the drive to Storybrooke is an hour, and for the most part we haven't spoken, yet I feel completely comfortable. I hate those silences where you feel like you need to say something, because it just feels awkward sitting there without talking. Not with Regina though, I feel quite comfortable just sitting, staring out the window as we head out of the city and towards her hometown. Every now and then one of us will say something, either pointing out something or asking if the other was hungry or needed a bathroom break.

For a long time I just watched her, until I got caught staring that is. Before that though, I just watched her. At first I pretended to look out the front window, sneaking glances at her from the corner of my eye. After everything that has happened today, all the craziness, and the fact that it's almost midnight, she still looks absolutely beautiful. Her hair is slightly curlier and a little messier than earlier, she has makeup stains on her blouse (my fault) and her outfit is slightly crinkled, but she still looks as beautiful as the first day I saw her. Everything is different now though. These feelings I have for Regina, or what I think are feelings, can't happen anymore. Everything has changed now. I'm pregnant now. Not that I thought I had a chance with her before. I mean, I'm me, and she's… Regina. She's beautiful and smart, and funny, and sassy and sarcastic and the freaking Mayor of Storybrooke! Me? I'm just me. There's no way it would work, and besides I'm pregnant now. I have to think about the baby. I can't play with the idea of being with Regina, when there is no chance of it actually happening.

"Something wrong dear?" Regina startled me out of my thoughts with her question, her voice piercing through the silence. She turned her head quickly to look my way, a concerned smile on her face. I hadn't noticed until now that I had unconsciously turned my whole body towards her, and had probably been staring at her like this for who knows how long. So much for subtlety.

"Uh.. no sorry I'm fine. Just day dreaming, didn't mean to stare…" I respond quickly, turning in my seat to face out the window, trying to hide the blush I can feel creeping across my face. I hear her laugh softly before once again we return to a comfortable silence.

For a long time there is nothing but trees and empty land, but eventually I start to see the outline of a small town. The town is fairly dark, most of its occupants already in bed, with only the street lamps creating enough light for me to see. Shops lined the streets, as well as a diner and library. Soon enough we were heading through a small neighbourhood and up a lonely street. At the end of the street, overlooking the town, was a large white mansion. Obviously the Mayor's. It was dark outside, now being almost one o'clock, but I could make out a large tree in the middle of the yard. It stood out from everything else, and I couldn't help but wonder if that was the apple tree Regina had talked about in one of our conversations.

I felt the car finally stop and I slowly got out, taking in my new surroundings. This place was huge, and beautiful and amazing. I walked over to the edge of the drive, looking out onto Storybrooke. It looked beautiful. The dim lights softly lighting the streets, made the whole town look magical. I knew in this moment, that this was where I needed to be. This town, Regina, all of it, it felt right. Almost like a new start.

"Are you coming dear?" I heard behind me. I turned to look at her, her cheeks now slightly flushed from the cool wind. She smiled, holding out her hand towards me. I took it without a second thought, and was led into her house. Her hand felt cool against the warmth of my own. It was strange, but a good strange. Neil had always been so warm, a lot like myself, but Regina's hand was cold, her fingers slightly tingling my own at the contrast. As we enter the house I notice my bags already sitting in the hallway. When had she put them there? She releases my hand, grabbing the bags and gesturing for me to follow her. I rush forward, not wanting her to have to carry my bags, but she simply brushing my hand aside.

"I've got it dear." I love the way she calls me that, 'Dear'. I know she's not actually meaning to call me that, and it is probably just something she says to everyone, but I can't help but get butterflies every time I hear it.

We make our way through the house towards the stairs. I can't help but notice there are no personal photographs anywhere. No photos of family or friends. Even I had a small collection of photos back home of old friends and places I've been. It's not a huge collection, as I was never able to afford a camera, but I still have them. It's hard to believe that the Mayor of Storybrooke didn't have any photos. Maybe they were in an album somewhere? I had this bad feeling though, that maybe she didn't have photos because there was never a reason to remember anyone.

She led me down a hallway and to a room at the end, opening the door and gesturing me inside. The room was huge, to me that is, I'm sure it was quite average for Regina, compared to the house she lives in. It was at least twice the size of my own room back at my apartment. There was a queen size bed, which was probably as comfortable as it looked, covered in a deep blue quilt, with an arrangement of pillows, bedside tables, chest of drawers, a vanity table and desk, as well as a small sitting area in the corner of the room next to the window. This room was better than my whole apartment… probably cost a lot more than my whole apartment actually.

"You can put your things in the draws, there's also a wardrobe if you wish to hang anything up. There's a bathroom straight across the hall. I have my own so you don't have to worry about sharing. Was there anything else you needed?" she asked sweetly, waiting for me to answer. I didn't know what to say, this was incredible, this was… crazy. Why was she being so nice to me?

"Regina… this is… I mean…" I stutter, not knowing how to comprehend how grateful I am.

"Is the room not okay? I have another if this doesn't suit?" I can see the concern on her face.

"No. Regina, this is amazing. This room… it's perfect." I can feel myself getting worked up again, as I try to explain how I feel. I sit down on the bed, needing something to hold myself up. My eyes start to burn as I try to fight away the tears that are threatening to fall. Biting my lip I stare up at the ceiling, trying to compose myself.

"Emma…" she's sitting next to me now, her hands once again seeking my own. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand why you are being so nice to me? We barely know each other, and yet you've stuck with me all day, making sure I was never alone… and now you have invited me into your home. Why do you care so much?" I can't help the tears that now fall down my cheeks, but I still stare at the ceiling, refusing to look her in the eyes. She gently removes one of her hands from my grip, and I feel as she places it softly onto my cheek, bringing my face down to look at her. I close my eyes, not wanting her to see me, worried that she will be annoyed at the fact that I am crying again, for the millionth time today, worried that she'll too realise how bizarre the situation is and ask me to leave. My hands are now empty as she brings her other hand up, and brushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Open your eyes Emma." She says softly. "Look at me." Opening my eyes I see her staring back at me. Eyes full of compassion and kindness. She brings her hand once again to my face and gently wipes away the tears still on my cheeks. "I don't know." She begins, carefully wiping away the last of the tears and then moving a little closer, hands once again entwined with mine. "I don't know why I care so much. I just know that I do. I know that even though we have known each other for two weeks , that I care about you more than I have cared for anyone in a really long time, and I'm not going to turn my back on you. I can't explain it. There's just something, this feeling inside me…" She reaches up and places her hand on her chest, "I don't know." Shaking her head and smiling, she shrugs slightly. We stare at each other for a while, before Regina finally begins to say goodnight. "If you need anything, I'm right down the hall." She looks at me hesitantly, before leaning in and wrapping her arms around me. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." She whispers in my ear before standing and leaving the room.

I lie back on the bed, too exhausted to change into my pyjamas. Just as I thought, this bed was heavenly; it had to be the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. It wasn't long until I could feel sleep beginning to overtake me, the last thing on my mind being the soft whisper of Regina promising me it will all be okay.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Regina's POV**

Emma was better today, so far there had been no tears, or outbursts, from either one of us. I'd say that's a big improvement on yesterday. Right now we are waiting at the doctors. Being the mayor definitely has its perks sometimes, and I was able to get her in right away, although we have still had to wait twenty minutes so far. Emma hasn't cried yet, but that doesn't mean she won't… and she is looking extremely nervous right now.

"Emma Swan?" Dr Whale comes into view, looking around the room. I look at Emma, smiling and gesturing for her to go. She stands and takes a couple of cautious steps before turning and looking at me. She has suddenly become a lighter shade of pale, lip quivering slightly, panic written all over her face, and I can't help but react. Without saying anything, I stand and grab her hand, walking towards the Doctor. I can feel her instantly relax as I take her hand, and know that this was what she was silently asking me.

"Oh, um, Madam Mayor? You will be joining us today? Are you sure that is what you want?" He asks, stumbling over his words. The only one seemingly uncomfortable with my presence is him.

"Yes Whale. I am joining you." I state blatantly. Obviously I would have stayed in my seat if I was not joining Emma. Idiot.

"Oh ok. Right this way." He walks down the hall and enters a room on the left. The room itself is like any other doctors room. Everything is white and clean and… metal. Honestly, I have never liked going to the doctors, and Doctor Whale is especially creepy, but he's the best in town.

Doctor Whale ran through the usual routine with Emma before taking a blood sample. I didn't want to stay in the room for that, but I had to stay strong for Emma. I have never been able to stand the sight of blood. It makes me feel faint and nauseous. There was no way I was going to let Emma and Whale know that though. I was the Mayor; I was not going to let a little bit of blood get in my way. Although, when the time came, I have to admit that I had to look away.

"I didn't expect that." Emma spoke, once the doctor had left the room with the blood sample.

"What... What is that dear?" I ask, trying to focus on Emma's face, and not the blood that is slowly discolouring the cotton ball on her arm.

"You, getting queasy at the sight of blood." She smirks at me, and I know I have been caught.

I turned away from her crossing my arms in denial, "Please, I'm not afraid of such a silly little thing...'' I was stopped midspeech when I opened my eyes and found a cotton bud in front of my face - a red cotton bud. I felt as the blood rushed from my face, and the room began to spin. Stumbling I grabbed hold of the chair, trying hard not to pass out, and regain full consciousness. I heard Emma jump off the examining table, and then felt two strong arms guiding me backwards and into the chair.

Once my vision became clear again, I am met with two green eyes, staring back at me, slightly amused yet concerned at the same time.

"Are you okay, Regina? I'm so sorry, I never would have shown you if I thought you'd react that bad." She's kneeling in front of me; one hand on my arm, ensuring I don't fall.

"I'm fine thankyou dear. Like I said it doesn't affect me.." why was I lying right now… especially since it was completely obvious that I clearly am affected by it.

"Uh huh.. then why have you gone pale? Paler than me I'd say. Are we just going to ignore the fact that you almost passed out on me? Not to mention you are gripping that seat pretty hard." I felt her hand on my own, and look down to see her slowly prying my fingers away from the edge of the seat, noticing that they had in fact become quite white. Once she has finished removing my hand she doesn't let it go. Instead she grasps it between her two, and rests it on my lap, smiling warmly at me, silently letting me know that she will keep my secret. I open my mouth to thank her, but am interrupted by Doctor Whale re-entering the room.

"You were right Miss Swan. You are in fact pregnant."

...

The doctor had run some more tests and performed an ultra sound, confirming that Emma was around 6 weeks pregnant. She said this was correct as this was the last time she was with Neil. Whale had explained that everything was going according to plan so far, and Emma was healthy and doing well. He explained that she may start to get morning sickness in the next few weeks, if she hadn't already, although some people never experience it. Well, Emma had been doing fine until he said that. Whale had to go and jinx us. Every day since the doctor's appointment, Emma had been sick. It was like clockwork. Every morning, around 10am, she was running for the bathroom. Four days now Emma had been sick. We have learnt now that we need to be at home at 10, and if we plan to go out it needs to be later.

The first time Emma was sick we were at Granny's. We were there for a coffee before heading out to the local shopping stores to buy some things for Emma. I remember thinking that Emma had been unusually quiet, but I thought nothing of it as she had been quieter since she told me she was pregnant. It wasn't until her face became pale, and scrunched up that I realised something was wrong. She ran for the bathroom, me immediately behind her. Crouched down in front of the toilet, she emptied her stomach of everything she had eaten that day. I sat behind her, rubbing her back and holding back her hair. She was crying, and when she finally pulled back from the toilet, I held her in my arms.

I had taken her back to the house, cleaned her up, and wrapped her in a blanket in front of the television. We spent the rest of the day watching movies and chatting. I had missed that; just being able to hang out with Emma, without the rest of the drama and the tears and… all of it. I wouldn't have it any other way though. This whole… situation, had brought Emma into my home. It had brought us closer, closer than we would have been. So I take the drama, the emotions, the tears… even the nauseousness, I take it all if it means I get to spend more time with her. It's going to be hard, and I don't know what Emma's decisions are, what she wants to do… but I'll support her, and be there for her, as long as we continued to have those moments. Those moments where just for a minute, everything feels perfect. She is the only one that has ever been able to make me feel that way; truly happy.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long, I've been really busy. Will hopefully get the next one out sooner. Hope you enjoy! Thanks always for reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma's POV**

"Stupid morning sickness…" I mumble to myself, washing my face in the bathroom sink. "It's not even technically morning... it's like... mid-morning... like almost lunch..." I look at my reflection in the mirror. I still look slightly pale, but not as bad as I did when I first came in here. It was strange, having to do this by myself. Usually Regina was here comforting me, or at least standing behind the door making sure I'm ok. None of that happened today though. Regina is back at work. She spent the last week working mostly from home, only going into the office for urgent matters. It's nice having someone care so much about you. Honestly, I can't imagine her not being here anymore. I'm starting to feel like I belong here; not just in Storybrooke, but here, in this house, with Regina. I know, I know, I keep telling myself to get over her, but I just can't help it. She's just so… ughh… there are no words to describe how miraculous she is. She's just so beautiful and amazing and she cares so much! I just need to not confuse her caring about me with thinking that she potentially has feelings for me. Sometimes though, it's really hard to not think that way, especially when she smiles at me. She doesn't smile at me like she does everyone else. There's something different, it's only the smallest detail, most people wouldn't even notice it, I probably made it up honestly… but I swear it's true. When she smiles at me her eyes sparkle just a little bit, and it makes me melt. I've seen her smile at other people, the townsfolk, and it's more forced, I can tell she is doing it because she needs to seem polite. There is no sparkle when she smiles at them. Like I said though, I probably just imagined it, or maybe she smiles differently at me because I'm her friend, and out of all the people in this town, I'm the only one that seems to get her.

Checking myself once more in the mirror, I run my hands through my hair before hearing a noise downstairs. What was that? Regina is at work, so it's not her.

"Oh my God, it's someone breaking in!" I mumble to myself nervously. What do I do? Do I hide? I should hide.

I slowly open the door, and make my way out of the bathroom and start quietly tip-toeing towards my bedroom. Just as I am about to pass the stairs I hear the noise again, and against my better judgement, slowly begin to descend the stairs.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" I mumble to myself over and over again. "Emma, turn around, go back upstairs." I keep telling myself to hide somewhere safe, but my body isn't listening and continues descending the stairs. Once I am on the ground floor I wait, and listen, trying to decipher where the intruder has gone. I hear shuffling sounds to my left, towards the kitchen. I grab hold of the vase sitting on the hall table, thinking it is somehow going to protect me from whoever is in the next room. I pause just outside the kitchen, and then leap inside screaming, holding the vase above my head as a weapon.

"Get out! Ahhhhh!" I scream as loud as I can, hoping to scare them off. At some point I had closed my eyes out of fear, and hear in the darkness a small giggle. A giggle that is all too familiar. "Regina?" I open my eyes to find Regina, standing on the other side of the kitchen, hand on her chest from being startled, an amused smile on her face.

"Emma, what on earth are you doing?" she asks me, walking over and taking the vase from my hands. "And what did you plan on doing with my vase my I ask?"

"Uh… um… hitting you?" I admit, embarrassed.

"Yes, and you were doing a very good job of that weren't you? What with your eyes closed and vase suspended in the air." She laughs. "Glad to know you'll be of great help if the situation arises." She's teasing me.

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't just go and hide! I came down to investigate." I say quickly, trying to recover. "Anyway, I thought you had work today?" I say, changing the subject from my embarrassment.

"I did, well, I do. I thought maybe you would like to join me for lunch? Then you can come to my office afterwards, my secretary is looking for an assistant. If you are interested?"

….

Thirty minutes later we were at Granny's for lunch. Here in Storybrooke, this was pretty much your best place for food. They had a couple of restaurants, but Granny's was the best.

Regina was at the counter, ordering our meals and conversing with Ruby, the waitress. I liked Ruby. She was cool. She was very welcoming when I first came to Storybrooke, and Regina seemed to be fairly friendly with her too. Well, more so than the other townsfolk. I wouldn't call them friends, but they were friendly. I watched as Ruby leant over the counter, deeply immersed in the conversation with Regina. The two of them liked to gossip I had found out. Well, Ruby likes to gossip and Regina likes to know the gossip, so it worked well. Regina was slightly leaning on the counter too, as deeply engaged in the conversation as Ruby. I could see a slight smirk forming on her face, so I knew the gossip must have been good. Suddenly, my view is blocked, and I turn my attention to a dark haired woman standing in front of me. She had short dark hair, almost pixy like. It was awful if you ask me. And the clothes she was wearing, man, I was never one to know my fashion, but I knew a fashion disaster when I saw one. She was smiling down at me, so I smiled back, slightly weary.

"Hello!" she chirped. "I'm Mary-Margaret. You must be Emma. It is such a pleasure to meet you." She smiles, sitting down in the seat opposite me.

"Uh… hi." I say bluntly. That was Regina's seat.

"So I hear you are living with Regina? That must be interesting." She smiles. This chick was weird.

"Uh. Yeah. It's been great. She's great." I state, smiling slightly, trying to be polite. I look over her shoulder towards Regina. She has finished her conversation with Ruby, who has gone to make the orders, and is staring in my direction. She seemed rather tense.

"That's great! So how do you guys know each other? I haven't seen you around before? Honestly I didn't think the Mayor had any friends." She asks quickly. Damn.

"Yeah, we are real close. Feels like we have known each other forever. She didn't want to bring me here, you know, cause of all the weirdos…" I smirk. She's seems puzzled for a second, before her annoying smile is plastered back onto her face. "but she's helping me out for a while."

"Oh. Well that's great!" she smiles again. Seriously, who is this woman?

"Ms Blanchard." I look up to see Regina staring back down at Mary-Margaret.

"Madame Mayor." She smiles back at Regina, who just stares back.

"I do believe you are in my seat Ms Blanchard." Regina states seriously, gesturing to Mary-Margaret's current position. She jumps up immediately, rushing past Regina.

"I am so sorry Madame Mayor. I was just getting to know your friend Emma here." She says, smiling towards me.

"I see… well Emma and I have plans Ms Blanchard, so if you don't mind…" Regina states, trying to not-so-subtly ask Mary-Margaret to leave.

"Oh, of course. I'll see you around Emma!" She chimes, before leaving the table.

"Well… she was… um… for a lack of a better word, annoying chipper?" I laugh, once she is out of ear shot. Regina grins towards me.

"I'm glad I am not the only one that thinks that!" She laughs back. "I have never been able to stand that woman. I mean, seriously, what is with her hair!?"

"Right! And her clothes!?" I agree. We laugh for a while, and I see Regina relax more, since the tenseness that had arose since Mary-Margaret's presence.

"Everybody in the town loves her." Regina says slowly. "It's why a lot of them don't get along with me. Generally, it's me or her. Which isn't fair, because they don't even know me." I can see the pain in her eyes, and I understand why she was so tense earlier. "We grew up together. We were actually really close at one point. Best friends even. She knew all my secrets, my insecurities, I trusted her. One day, everything just changed. I don't know what I did to make it happen. She spread a rumour about me, something that made everyone turn against me. There was nothing I could do about it. She was Mary-Margaret, popular cheerleader, prom queen. I couldn't compete with that. We grew apart, obviously. I became mayor, yet, most people still take her side over mine." She meets my eye for a second, before drooping her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have burdened you with my past." She was in pain, and clearly embarrassed.

"Hey… hey." I repeat, grabbing her hands and squeezing them from across the table. "I won't choose her. You are my side. I choose you. Nothing she can say or do will ever change that. We don't need anyone else. Screw them if they can't see how amazing you are and how strangely odd that woman is." She looks up at me, and I smile at her, tilting my head slightly to the left.

"Thank you, Emma." She smiles back, quickly fixing her hair, though it was already perfect, as Ruby approaches the table.

"Thanks Ruby." I say, as she places the meals down, "Could we also get some apple pie, with two forks?" I ask, smiling towards Regina.

"Sure thing Emma." She says quickly, before disappearing.

"So, about this job?" I say, turning back to Regina.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emma's POV**

I absolutely love my job. It's fairly easy, just a bunch of filing and coffee runs, and the pay isn't too bad, but the best part is that from where my desk is, I can see clearly into Regina's office. Her desk is in perfect view from my own. She's a great boss. I don't work directly under her, I'm her secretary's assistant, but she seems like a great boss to have. Though I am completely biased of course. Every now and then she will look up from her desk and in my direction, giving me a little wave. It's the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life.

Today though, Regina has been having a bit of a tough day. First Mr Gold came in, and was ranting and raving about how the town Library still hasn't had any renovations. I've seen the Library and it is fine, it doesn't need any fixing up. Mr Gold just wants the best for his girlfriend, Belle. He spoils her, and wants her to have everything she desires, including a brand new Library. I heard the conversation, it was hard not to, and Regina kept trying to explain that the town didn't have enough in the budget to renovate the Library, when there were more urgent matters to be attended to. Mr Gold had eventually stormed out of her office, purposely knocking a pile of paperwork off Regina's desk. I swear, there are so many people I want to punch in the face in this town.

Things just kept getting worse, and I could tell that she was stressed. I left work at around 3:30pm, Regina wouldn't be home for at least another two hours. I had a plan.

….

**Regina's POV**

What a day. First Gold paid me a visit, and just couldn't understand that we DO NOT need a renovated library right now. Then my computer crashed, and I had to rewrite a one thousand word document I had almost finished. Plus a million other things that I just want to forget about. I hadn't even got to talk to Emma properly today. We were supposed to take a lunch break together, but with everything going on, it wasn't possible.

By the time I got home it was almost dark. Emma had been home for almost three hours, however the only light in the house seemed to be coming from the kitchen. I made my way towards the light.

"Ouch! Damn it! stupid .." I could hear Emma mumbling. As I step into the doorway I am shocked with what I see. Emma is sitting in the middle of the floor, covered in flour and pastry, holding her head. I take in my surroundings and notice a pattern around the room. Counters are covered in flour and pastry and eggs and apples. Realisation hits me, as I tie together what is happening.

"Are you trying to make apple pie?" I ask from my position at the doorway. Emma looks up quickly, startled by my presence. Bringing her hand down, she looks up at me sadly.

"well.. I was trying to.. yes. Turns out I'm not a very good cook." She looks around the room, then giggles to herself, "Ok, turns out I can't cook at all." I watch as she goes to stand up, but winces as she brings her hand back up to her head.

"Are you ok?" I ask, rushing to her side and helping her up.

"Oh, yeah. I just walked into an open cupboard." She says, nonchalantly, rubbing her head. Reaching forward I brush a piece of her hair behind her ear and examine her head myself. Just above her eye is slightly red, a small lump has formed and it seems slightly bruised.

"Can I ask exactly why you are trying to make apple pie if you cannot cook?" I continue to caress her forehead, gently brushing my thumb over it.

"Well… I wanted to do something nice for you. You had a bad day, and I could see you were stressed… and I thought this would help…" I looked into her eyes and saw the genuineness there. She did this for me?

"I'll get some ice." I say immediately, walking to the freezer to grab some and wrapping it in a cloth.

"Regina, it's fine really." She starts, but I'm not having any of it. Emma hurt herself trying to do something nice for me.

"Emma, no. It's bruised and it needs ice." I say firmly, gently placing the ice onto her head. "How's that?"

"Better, thanks Regina."

"Good." I say gently, as she brings her own hand up to hold the ice in place. Her fingers brush against my own for a second, and I can't help but feel something strange. I don't know how to describe it, but it felt like my heart almost skipped a beat. I look at Emma, and she smiles slightly at me, still holding the ice to her head. She mustn't have felt it, I must have imagined it.

"Sorry I couldn't make the apple pie." She says after a while, looking around the kitchen. "I should probably start to clean up." I look around the kitchen at all the ingredients scattered around the room.

"Well, hold on now dear. You may not have been able to make it by yourself, but maybe we could. It looks like there are still enough salvageable ingredients left. What do you say?" I ask hopefully.

"Are you sure?" she asks me genuinely. "You've had a big day, I'm sure the last thing you want to do is try to teach me how to cook." She laughs slightly. I can see in her eyes hope. Even though she doesn't want to burden me, she wants this almost as much as I do.

"Trust me Emma. This is exactly what I want to be doing right now." I answer honestly, picking a piece of dried pastry out of her hair. We both laugh. "Hopefully we will have more success then you did."

I gathered up all the necessary ingredients as Emma cleared a side for us to work on. I place all of the pastry ingredients into a bowl for Emma to stir while I peeled and cut the apples. Cutting up my second apple, I looked to my left to see how Emma was getting on. I don't know how she managed to do it, but she made it look like the most difficult task on the earth. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She turned to me and glared slightly, before laughing herself.

"Shut up," she whined, "I told you I wasn't good at this. I placed the apple down onto the side and walked over to her.

"Emma, you are stirring it all wrong dear." I say, laughing and shaking my head. "You need to be more gentle, stir it in one direction, not all over the place." I gesture with my hand what she should be doing. "Also try and fold the mixture into itself."

"What… you lost me." she stops stirring, hands held up in surrender, and looks at me, confused.

"Ok, um." I try to think of a way to help her, but only one thing comes to mind. "Here." I say. Standing behind her, I wrap my arms around her; one supporting the bowl, the other on her hand holding the spoon. I start stirring the mixture, and gently fold it in on itself. "Like that." I say softly.

"Thanks." She whispered, turning her head to look at me. Our faces are merely centimetres apart; I can feel her breath on my face. It is only then I realise how close we actually are; my body is flush against her back as I reach over to help her stir. I quickly release the spoon and take a step back, responding with a soft "You're welcome" before going back to cutting up the apples. I can feel a slight blush appearing on my cheeks at the thought of how close we just were. I brush the thought from my mind.

I continue to cut up my apples, frequently sneaking glances over at Emma to see how she is doing. There's something different about her today. I don't know what it is. Is it her hair? Maybe a new top? I don't know, but there's something, I just can't quite pin point what. I watch as she starts to roll out the pastry. She wipes her face and manages to smudge more flour across her cheek. It looked kind of cute. There it was again, that feeling. I've thought of people as being cute, but this feeling was different. When I looked at her, and her flour covered face, it wasn't like all those other times I thought someone did something cute. It wasn't just what she was doing, it was her. She was cute, and she made me smile, and I feel all strange inside. I don't know. I think I am just tired. I've had a long day.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Regina's POV**

"Reginaaaa…" I heard Emma whine from the hallway. I was standing in my bedroom, fixing my hair ready to go out to dinner with Emma. Emma had been, to put it nicely, hormonal lately. She is in her second trimester, around 14 weeks pregnant. She's still living with me and it's been great. I can't imagine what it was like before she was here. All I can remember is how lonely I used to be, coming home to an empty house. It wasn't even just that though, it's everything. I never had someone to talk to before, a friend here. I mean, Ruby and I converse frequently, but I would never call what we had a friendship. I would never go to her for advice and she would never come to me. It was just me, for everything, and now I have Emma, and I couldn't imagine her ever leaving.

Since that day in the kitchen, when Emma and I made that apple pie, I've felt something different towards her. I don't know how to explain it really, I just know that now, more than ever, I don't want to lose her. She means everything to me. I can't help but think that my feelings towards her are different than what they should be. I've never cared about someone so much in my life. I am constantly worried about her, and need to know that she is ok. Although, Emma does the same sort of thing, except we can blame hers on her hormones. Just two days ago Emma yelled at me for not texting and letting her know I was coming home late, and then she proceeded to cry on my shoulder for the next half hour. I'm not that bad, I would never do that, but like I said, it's just her hormones that are making her crazy, I don't know what's happening with me.

"Reginaaaa." I heard her whine again. Abandoning my hair, I made my way down the hallway towards Emma's bedroom. Stepping into her doorway I can't help but let a small laugh escape my mouth. Emma spins around at the sound of my laugh.

"It's not funny Regina!" she says angrily. Her room is covered in clothing; I swear every item of clothing she owns is on the floor. She's standing wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that are not done up.

"Emma," I start calmly, slowly taking a couple of steps closer to her, "what's wrong?"

"They won't fit!" she yells down at her jeans, furiously trying to pull up the zip and clasp the button. Here we go again. I've been telling her for a week now that she will need to buy some new clothes, but she keeps refusing, swearing that her tight skinny jeans still fit. I would say I told you so, but I don't think right now that is the best idea.

"That's because you're pregnant dear…" I say soothingly.

"I know I'm pregnant Regina! You don't need to remind me." She snaps quickly, still trying to do up her jeans.

"I know, I'm sorry. All I was trying to say was that some of your clothes aren't going to fit you anymore, at least for a while." She looks up at me, and I can see her eyes begin to tear up. "Why don't we find you something else to where?" The look on her face disappears as quickly as it arrived, and the anger is back.

"I don't want to wear anything else! I want to wear these jeans!" There's nothing else I can say right now, I know that, so I just stand and continue to watch her struggle. Finally, after a few curses towards her pants, she rips them off and throws them across the room. "I'm not going."

"Emma. This was your idea. You were the one that wanted to go out tonight." I say calmly, trying to convince her to still go. I had been looking forward to tonight for a couple of days now; I wasn't going to let her hormones ruin our night when I know she will regret it later.

"I don't care." She spits, walking to the other side of the room away from me. "I don't want to go anymore. I have no clothes to wear, I'm not going!" Why does she have to be so difficult?

"Why don't you try on some of my work pants? Or a dress even? I know you will regret not going later." I ask hopefully.

"No! I don't want to wear your pants or a dress. I don't want to wear anything because I'm not going! I don't want any of this! Why is this happening? I didn't ask for this! I hate this, all of it! This isn't how I pictured my life!" She screams angrily, throwing another item of clothing across the room, and kicking the ground. "And you telling me how I'm going to feel isn't helping! I didn't ask for you! I don't need you to help me!"

"No, you didn't ask for this. But you know what? I didn't ask for this either. You think I pictured my life taking in a pregnant woman who I barely know and letting her live in my house? You think this is how I wanted my life to be? I have done everything for you Emma, I have taken you into my home, I have given you food and shelter, and a place to work. But you're right, you don't need me." I yell back, trying unsuccessfully to not let it show just how much her words hurt me. Blinking back tears, I take a deep breath. "You know what Emma… just… just forget it."

I go to turn away and leave, but I feel Emma's hand on my arm stopping me. At first I don't turn back, but then I feel her tug slightly on my arm, pleading with me not to leave. I meet her eyes. They are filled with regret, and the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivers and she lunges herself into my embrace, holding me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." She repeats over and over again, constantly trying to pull me closer into her embrace, trying to show how sorry she is. I feel her pull back slightly. She still holds onto me, but she is far enough away to look into my eyes. I can see she is searching for something. "You know I need you right? I wouldn't be here without you."

"I know Emma. I need you too." I smile slightly, trying to figure out what it is she is still searching my face for. She leans in again, holding me tightly, but it's not the same as before. It's softer almost. We stay like this for a while, just holding each other, before she finally pulls back, once again searching my face.

"Emma, what is i…" Before I can even finish my question her lips have claimed my own. I stand there shocked, heart racing, butterflies flying crazy. At first I don't move, eyes open, watching her. When I finally close my eyes, and let myself feel her she pulls away. I reopen my eyes immediately, missing both the feel of her lips, and the warmth of her body against my own.

She has taken a few steps back, staring back at me with wide eyes. I can see regret written on her face, and shame, so I try to compose myself, not letting her see how much that actually meant to me.

"I'm sorry!" she cries suddenly. "I… I can't do this." Then she is gone. I don't know where she ran to, I didn't follow. I couldn't. I was frozen in my place. I had let myself feel, I had let her in, only for a second, and she pulled away. I saw the regret in her eyes, it's all I can see now. I hear the front door slam closed, and I collapse onto the floor, finally feeling everything I had been refusing to acknowledge.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma's POV**

What did I do, what did I do? I pull away from Regina, taking a couple of steps away, distancing myself from her. I look up at her, and she stares back. I can see panic in her eyes. She doesn't know what to do. I ruined it. I've ruined what we had because I couldn't control myself. I can't be here. I can't hear her tell me that she doesn't feel that way. I know it's true, but I don't want to hear it. I can't hear it.

"I'm sorry… I… I can't do this." I hear myself say, before I start running. I don't know where I'm going, I just know I can't be here. After everything that has happened, I ruin it. She's done everything for me. Everything! And I valued her friendship more than anything in my life, and now because of my hormones I wasn't able to control my urge to kiss her.

Before I know it I'm on the street. Tears are constantly falling down my face. At first I wipe them away, but give in once I realise that the tears will only keep coming. I turn back and look at her house. That house was my home, Regina was my home, and now I can't go back. It can never be the same again, even if she forgives me. She knows now. She knows how I feel and there is nothing I can do about it. If I stay, I will be reminded everyday of what happened, and how we will never be together, and the friendship we once had will never be the same. If I go? If I go, I will miss her every second of every day. It breaks my heart to think it has come to this, my leaving. However, it is the only option I can think of if I want to keep her in my life, even if it's not like before, I still need her.

I try to brush the thought from my mind and start walking. I don't have a car, and Storybrooke isn't really one for public transport, so all I have to do is walk. I knew how to get around on foot fairly well. Regina and I had taken many walks together, deciding not to take the car out for lunch. This walk was nothing like those. After a short while I had come to the bottom of the road. I turn left and start heading to the town centre.

Suddenly I find myself stumbling forward, stubbing my toe hard and suddenly wishing I had put on shoes when I had rushed out of the house, although at least I grabbed my coat on the way out the door to cover myself; I wasn't that hormonal crazy that I would roam the streets in my underwear. Cursing and hobbling on my sore toe, I turn around to see what had caused me to trip. The path was cracked and slightly lifted up, making almost a step in the ground. I looked around the street, recognising where I was, why that stumble had felt familiar. The red mail box, bird feeder in the front lawn, I'd been here before, I'd tripped here before. The memories come back to me and I start feeling angry again. That day had been one of my favourite days, that trip had shown me how much Regina had cared for me, and now its gone.

It was in the second week I had been staying with Regina and we had decided to walk to Granny's for lunch. I had tripped on this very edge and stumbled forward, falling onto the ground and grazing my hands and knees. Regina had been so worried and demanded that we head home straight away to get myself cleaned and bandaged up. When we had arrived back at the house she had instructed that I sit on top of the kitchen bench. She had then proceeded to clean and bandage both my knees and hands with such gentleness that I never knew existed. I remember the determination on her face to try to be as gentle as she could to ensure she caused no more pain to my grazed skin. Her face had scrunched up as she concentrated, and I remember thinking how cute she looked in that moment. After I was bandaged she put on a movie and said she was going to get some more antiseptic cream. When she returned home she had also brought back lunch and a tub of my favourite ice-cream. "To help you feel better," she had smiled.

Now all that is left is the memories, and the heartache that I ruined everything. Scanning the street I try to find something, anything. Leaning against the fence on the other side of the road was a shovel. Wiping the tears from my face I run and grab it and bring it back to the path where I had tripped. It's quite heavy, but I lift it as high as I can manage and lunge it down onto the path. I can feel my anger increasing as the shovel makes no indent on the concrete and I raise it again, bringing it back down forcefully. I scream in frustration after another unsuccessful attempt and this time manoeuvre the shovel underneath the path trying to lift it out.

I place all my weight onto the shovel and watch as a small crack begins to appear. I push down harder and begin once again hitting the concrete with the shovel. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know this is pointless, that this act will not solve anything, but right now I don't care. This crack in the path, this lifted up piece of concrete reminds me too much of what I have ruined, and that makes me angry. After more bashing and lifting I manage to divide the concrete section into smaller pieces and drop to the floor, desperately trying to rid the path of the broken pieces. If I can get rid of the mess, the mistake, the broken pieces, if I can get rid of them, then it will be ok. Try as I might I still cannot lift the concrete pieces, they are too heavy, and in my condition I can't risk trying to lift them without aid. So instead I start digging. I use my fingers to dig underneath the concrete to try and help it come apart further. Nothing seems to be working in my favour and I find myself punching the concrete, not caring about the pain I feel coursing through my knuckles. I continue screaming and punching, trying to do anything to rid the path of the broken pieces, to rid myself of the pain.

"Hey!" I hear a yell behind me and turn to see Ruby running towards me. She's wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, and an iPod strapped securely onto her arm. I can already see concern on her face, empathy, confusion. I turn away from her and look down to what I have created; concrete broken into half a dozen pieces and covered in dirt. In some places you can see small dots of blood from where I had decided to take out my anger using my fists.

"Emma," I hear Ruby whisper next to me, concern obvious in her tone of voice. I feel her crouch down beside me and watch as she reaches out to grab my hands. Turning them over I see for the first time the damage I have caused. My hands are bruised and scratched and the knuckles are bloody, but I feel no pain. The only pain I feel is the one coursing through my chest, making it hard to breathe. My heart aches, and I start to feel the tears once again fall down my cheeks. My anger has gone, only to be replaced with emptiness.

…

Ruby had taken me back to her home after I refused to let her take me back to Regina's. I didn't explain to her what happened, only that I couldn't go back, and she wasn't allowed to call Regina. I refused to let her look at my hands, believing I deserved what I got. It was my hands that had done this. Yes, it was my lips that had done the kissing, but it was my hands that had pulled her close in the first place, and now they have what they deserved.

I sat on one of the spare beds in Ruby's apartment. She lived in one of the larger rooms at her Granny's bed and breakfast. Maybe I would stay in one of the rooms here until I get things sorted?

*knock knock*

I ignore it. I don't want to talk to Ruby right now. I appreciate everything she has done for me, but I just want to wallow in my misery for a while.

I hear the door open.

"Ruby, I said I don't want to …" I turn around to once again reiterate that I don't want to talk when I stop, shocked at who is at my door, "talk." Regina is standing just outside my door. Her hair is a mess, her makeup has run, but she still looks beautiful. Sad yet beautiful.

"Emma…" she says quietly, taking a step into the room. I don't want her to say it. I can't hear her say it.

"We don't have to do this Regina." I stand up and take a step back, avoiding eye contact at all costs, "It's fine, we don't need to talk about it. Please just let us forget that it ever happened." I feel her walk across the room slowly, but this time I stand still. She reaches down and grabs both my hands in her own, gently turning them over to see the damage.

"Ruby called me." Of course she did. "Why did you do this? I don't understand." She asks sadly.

"I don't know, I was angry." I state, removing my hands from her touch, and carefully crossing my arms in front of me.

"Because you kissed me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Is that what you really want? To forget that it ever happened?" she asks, once again taking a step closer towards me.

"Maybe, I don't know." I mumble, avoiding eye contact once again. What did it matter what I wanted? She reached forward again and grabbed my hands, gesturing for me to look at them.

"Emma, why did you do this?" she asks confused and almost angry. "Why did you hurt yourself?"

"Because I was angry!" I shout, taking another step away from her. "I was angry because I kissed you. I was angry because that stupid pathway tripped me up again. I was angry that I let my hormones control me and show my feelings. And most of all I was angry that I messed this up!" I yell, gesturing to myself and Regina.

She just looked at me, as if she was thinking, wondering what move to take next.

"Your feelings?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the right, "towards me?" I nodded shyly at her, wondering why she was drawing out my embarrassment. Again she took another step forward and looked deep into my eyes. I searched her face, trying to read anything that could give away what she was thinking. She reached up and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You didn't ruin anything Emma." She smiled and then leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was gentle and sweet. She ran her fingers through my hair as she slightly pulled me closer into her. I moaned slightly at the feel of her tongue on my bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Regina moaned as our tongues touched for the first time and she gripped my jacket tighter, pulling me even further into her embrace. Finally we broke apart. She leant her forehead on my own and closed her eyes, focussing on her breathing. I watched her, and noticed the small smile that was placed firmly on her lips, like she was still thinking about the kiss.

"Can you come home now?" she whispered.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Regina's POV**

It has been two weeks since Emma had kissed me, and then ran out, and punched the path, and cried and was angry until I kissed her back and asked her to come home. The last two weeks have been amazing. Mostly it is the same; we go to work and come home, have dinner, watch movies. However, now when we watch movies we don't sit on the other side of the couch from the other, we snuggle. I never thought myself to be a snuggler, but honestly, I love to just hold her close. We've fallen asleep countless times on the couch, her in my arms. I have to say, it is the best way to wake up. At the same time though, not too much has changed. We talked, a lot, about what we wanted from each other, what we wanted this to be, and we both agreed it was too soon to know for sure, so we are taking it slow. Hand holding, cuddles, kissing… is as far as we have gone so far, but even that is amazing. I just want to be with her all the time, holding her hand, talking with her, kissing her. She's all I can think of, I don't know how I couldn't figure it out before. I guess it just never crossed my mind that I could like her that way, so everything I felt, it was just so confusing… until she kissed me. She kissed me and I realised that that is what I wanted, and why I was feeling all these confusing things. I wanted her!

Right now we were both sitting in my car, pulling out of the driveway. I was taking her out for the day, out of the town. It is the first time either of us have left the town since she moved here to Storybrooke. First though, I was taking her somewhere else. I smiled to myself as I watched out of the corner of my eye as Emma realised we weren't heading out of the town just yet. She was turning around in her seat, pointing confusing at the turn off out of the town.

"Uhh, Regina? You missed it." She stated astoundingly, poking me in the arm. "Regina?" She asked again when I didn't respond and kept on driving.

"What is it dear?" I ask, smirking slightly to myself.

"um… I thought you said we were leaving the town today?" I can feel her studying my face.

"Yes, and we are."

"ok… but you missed the exit."

"Are you sure about that?" I turn my head to look at her, still unable to hide the slight smirk on my lips. She squints her eyes, and tilts her head to the left, trying to understand the tone in my voice. She sighs loudly before sitting back in her seat, giving up.

Ten minutes later I pull into 'Storybrooke's Car Yard'. I hear her groan in frustration as she realises where we are. I can't help but chuckle slightly.

"Something wrong dear?" I ask, getting out of the car.

"You want to look at cars?" she asks confused, "There's nothing wrong with your car. Why are we here? I thought we were going out of town?" she complains, and begrudgingly follows me as I make my way through the yard to the office, ignoring her whining. A man comes out of the main office before we even had made our way across half the yard. Good, he remembered. I stretched out my hand when he approached and shook it before gesturing to Emma.

"Robert, this is Emma Swan. Emma, Robert." She shakes his hand lazily, before retracting it and once again crossing her arms.

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for Madame Mayor? We have a range of vehicles." He asks, gesturing around the car yard. Emma is staring at the ground, playing with a rock with her foot.

"I'm not sure, Emma?"

"Huh?" she looks up from the rock that has apparently been immensely interesting.

"What kind of car would you like?" I respond sweetly, waiting for the penny to drop.

"I don't know.." she responds exasperatedly, before jolting her head back up to look at me, "Wait, what?" I can feel my smile getting bigger as the realisation finally sinks in.

"Car, dear. Which one would you like?" She just stands there staring at me, mouth open. I turn to Robert. "I think we'll just look around for now, thankyou Robert."

"Wait a second… who is getting a car here?" She says finally, as though disbelieving her own ears.

"Well I certainly don't need one. My car is perfectly fine." I state simply.

"So I'm getting a car? I can't afford a car! I won't let you buy one for me." she rambles suddenly.

"Relax Emma. Robert owes me a favour, I helped him out, and now he's helping me. So go choose a car, and I'll sort the rest out." I urge, pushing her forwards.

"But.. but Regina! Why are you doing this? You know I can't pay you back? Not for a long time."

"I'm not asking for your money Emma. You need a car, you are having a baby! You can't walk everywhere, and I won't always be able to drive you. Robert owes me, and can get us a good deal." I try to reassure her. "If you don't choose one, I'll do it for you." I lightly threaten her, laughing as she cringes and quickly makes her way to the first car.

"Ok ok! But I am going to pay you back! One day… but if you are going to buy me a car, I have to pick it myself. Knowing you, you'd pick the worst one here!" she laughs, and I nudge her slightly before grabbing her hand.

We wander around the car yard for almost an hour. There are at least a dozen cars that I thought were suitable, a couple I myself would even drive, but Emma kept going back to this one car.

"And you thought I would choose the worst car here..." I shake my head as Emma once again leads me to the back of the yard towards the bright yellow bug.

"Hey! It's cute! I like it." she smiles, running her hand over the dusty old car.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?..." I ask again, "What about the black one, or that really nice grey one with the leather seats?"

"No. This is the car. She's the one I want." She opens the door and sits down in the driver's seat, running her hand over the steering wheel.

"She?" I ask amused.

"Yes, of course. She is definitely not a boy car." She looks at me as though it was the most obvious thing; how could the car be anything but a girl?

"And you're definitely sure?" I ask one more time. "Like really really sure?"

"I'm really really sure Regina. This is the one." I roll my eyes at her as she begins jumping up and down with excitement and hugging the car. What had I gotten myself into? I did have to admit though, she was extremely cute.

"Ok dear, calm down, we still have more to do today. We'll go tell Robert which one you want and then we are out of here." She grabs my hand excitedly and begins pulling me towards the main office. Yeah, I could definitely do this every day.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emma's POV**

"I have a car! I have a car!" I sing as we make our way through the mall. "You hear that baby? I have a car!" I put my hand on my stomach and stand still, forcing Regina to stop as well when she feels the tug on our entwined hands.

"Emma? What on earth are you doing?" she rolls her eyes at me impatiently, but I can see she is curious.

"Shh," I whisper, "Listen." I gesture her closer and she stands next to me, silent. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she whispers back, leaning in closer.

"The baby is singing 'Mommy has a car!'" I laugh, and begin to start walking again, pulling her along.

"You are insane! You know that right?" she laughs, shaking her head.

"Yep! This kid has no chance of normalcy." I respond smiling, sighing and shrugging slightly, "So I guess you are stuck with the insanity for a long time!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiles, pulling me close and giving me a light kiss. "I mean, I have to be pretty insane to have chosen you in the first place." She teases, quickening her pace away from me as I chase after her.

…

After lunch Regina dragged me into a department store and straight to the maternity section.

"Regina…" I start, already knowing exactly where this is heading.

"Emma..." She responds in the same tone. "You need new clothes, you can't keep wearing sweat pants and a shirt." She gestures to my outfit. Ok, yes I had been wearing sweatpants the majority of the last two weeks, but I liked them, they were comfortable.

"But they are comfortable…"

"I know, but soon you won't even fit them, and then what? Hmm?" she raises her eyebrows at me, questioning me.

"Fine. But nothing girly." I pout, trudging into the maternity section.

"Ooohh! What about this!" I heard Regina squeal in the next aisle. I glance over the table of clothes to see Regina holding up a light blue dress, frills intact.

"No." I say firmly, scrunching up my face to show my disgust in the item of clothing. She simply laughs and puts down the dress, walking further down the aisle. I wander through the aisles and pick up a couple more pairs of sweat pants with an adjustable waist line, an assortment of different coloured t-shirts, a couple of jackets and a pair of denim overalls. I was quite surprised that some of the clothes weren't actually that bad. I found Regina in the 'girly' section of the maternity wear. She was holding a black dress.

"Okay," she says, holding her hands up in defence, "I know you said nothing girl, but, this dress is black, and simple, and I know you would just look stunning in it." I roll my eyes at her, but with the way she is looking at me right now, there's no way I could say no to her.

"Fine. One dress!" I say, holding out my hand to take it. We head off to find a basket, and I can't help but notice the extra bounce that was now evident in Regina's step. She was enjoying this way too much.

…

"Oh my God!" I hear Regina squeal from behind me. I take a deep breath and turn around. I can't help but smile at the sight of her. She's standing there holding up a tiny pink baby's dress. "Look how cute this is Emma!" she squeals again, almost practically hugging the dress.

"And what if it's a boy?" I ask calmly, grabbing the dress from Regina and placing it back on the shelf.

"Oh my God!" I hear her squeal again as she runs into the next aisle and holds up a little baby's denim jacket. "You cannot tell me that is not the most adorable thing you have ever seen." She says pouting, holding the jacket right up in front of my face. She had a point. The jacket was damn cute, not as cute as her right now though.

"Yes I agree, it's very cute. Hey!" I yell as she throws the jacket into our basket. "That wasn't an invitation for us to buy it!" I grab the jacket out of the basket.

"Oh come on! You said so yourself! It's adorable, and besides, it could be for a boy or a girl…" she grins, taking the jacket back out of my hands and returning it to the basket. "Leave it." She warns me, before walking off, turning around to glare at me once to make sure I don't remove it. I just roll my eyes.

"Emma come look!" I turn round the corner and find her heading up an aisle full of baby socks and hats, watching as she grabs handfuls and puts them into the basket. "They are yellow and green and white, good for either. Besides, you will need them. May as well start somewhere!" she skips up the aisle to look at some singlets, before she once again turns the corner. I stand there waiting for it, and just like clockwork I hear her squeal "Emma! Oh my God!" I slowly make my way to the next aisle. I have a feeling we are going to need another basket.


	13. Chapter 13

**Regina's POV**

"What about Christopher?" I thought about this for a second, then shook my head.

"No, I knew a Christopher, he was a horrible boy." I respond scrunching up my nose, "What about Amy?"

"Ew, no. I had a foster sister named Amy. She was a massive slut." I laugh slightly, and watch Emma's face as she keeps thinking, rubbing my hand over the ever growing baby bump.

"Don't you want to find out? I mean, it would make it a lot easier to name them? And decorate the room?" I ask.

"No. I want it to be a surprise. And so do you! You were only telling me yesterday how much you hated when people found out the sex of the baby before it was born. Something about taking away the excitement." She smiles and brings my hand up to her mouth, and kisses it, before bringing it to rest on her lap. "The only reason you want to know now is because you saw that blue blanket in the store yesterday. Am I right?" she teases. I sigh and roll my eyes. She was right.

"I know I know…" The blanket was so adorable, and yes it was blue, and if I knew she were having a boy I would have bought it then and there. We both sit in silence for a while, thinking about names. I don't remember what brought about the subject. It was possibly because we had watched a movie before dinner and I had mentioned the fact that I had liked the name Daniel, the main characters name. After dinner we had snuggled up in front of the fire and somehow got onto the topic of baby names.

"Wasn't there ever a time when you were little when you thought about what your future child's name would be?" I asked, looking down into her eyes. She was now lay across my lap, me idly playing with her blonde hair.

"Nope." She responds simply, keeping her eyes closed.

"Really?" I ask, quite shocked at her answer. I can't remember a time when I didn't know what I wanted to call my future child. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I never really had a family, and every foster home I was in I just wanted to escape from. Honestly, I never really wanted to bring a child into this world. I didn't think I could be a good mother, and I didn't want them to grow up like I did." She kept her eyes closed, but I could hear the honesty and pain in her voice.

"Do you still think that now? That you won't be a good mother?" I ask, brushing another piece of hair from her face.

"I don't know. " she whispers sadly.

"I know." I smile down at her as she opens her eyes to look up at me. "Emma, sit up." She sits up and faces me. "I know that you will be an amazing mother. You don't have anything to worry about. Despite the childhood you had, despite everything you have been through, I know that you will be amazing at this. Because you, are amazing." I lean forward and place my hands on both sides of her face, drawing her closer and gently capturing her bottom lip with my own. The kiss is gentle as I try to convince her how much I believe in her. We pull apart and she rests her forehead on my own. She takes a deep breath and whispers back a "Thankyou".

We sit back and once again relax in front of the fire, her head resting on my shoulder.

"What about you?" She asks, "What name have you always liked?" I can feel her look up at me, but I continue to stare into the fire.

"Henry." I feel my heart pound as I say the name.

"Henry?" she asks, I can tell that she has noticed the change in me. "Why?" She sits quietly and waits for my answer.

"My father was named Henry. He was the kindest man I ever knew." I wipe away the tear that has fallen down my cheek, and feel Emma reposition herself so she is looking directly at me. "I lost him a long time ago…" I take a shaky breath and look at Emma. "If I had a son, I would name him after my father."

"I'm so sorry Regina." She says softly, wiping away another tear. I simply shake my head, brushing away the condolences. She wraps her arms around me and I sink into her embrace.

"Regina?" she whispers into the silence. It had been a while since either of us had spoken, and admittedly I had almost fallen asleep.

"Mmm." I respond lazily.

"I have the perfect name."

"Mm?"

"Mary-Margaret."

"What!" I practically scream, jumping up out of my seat. "You have got to be joking me?" Emma just collapses into a fit of giggles. I playfully slap her arm and she feigns being hurt before she pulls me in and kisses me.

"You're so cute." She teases me, kissing me once again.

"I most certainly am not." I argue back.

"Oh you so are. You should have seen your face when I said 'Mary-Margaret', you literally jumped out of your seat with disgust and shock." She giggles, pulling me in again.

"Yes, well I was half asleep, and you startled me with your absurd suggestion."

"Whatever," She says, rolling her eyes, "Still cute."

Like every other kiss, this one starts off slow. My hands on her waist, hers in my hair. She sucks on my bottom lip and I moan in pleasure, and can feel her smile against my lips. This time it is my turn and I slowly drag my tongue across her bottom lip. She eagerly opens her mouth and immediately I can feel her tongue on my own. The sensation is something I would never get tired of. Her fingers tug my hair harder, and I pull her body closer to me. Slowly she starts leaning backwards onto the couch and I follow suit, lying partially on top of her, however, still very aware of her pregnant belly. I pull away from her lips and slowly start trailing kisses along her jaw line and neck. When I reach her pulse point I suck greedily and elicit a deep moan from Emma. The sound was music to my ears as I sucked again before making my way up to her ear. Gently I kissed and licked behind her ear and felt her body squirm. Interesting. I took her lobe between my teeth and heard another soft moan fall from her lips. Before I had a chance to find any more sensitive areas she pulled my face back up to meet her own, claiming my lips once more, pulling me impossibly closer. My hands began to roam across her skin, just as her were to my own. I could feel her hands slide beneath my shirt and start tracing the skin on my back. Her warm hands burned against my skin, and I let out a moan as she sucked hard against my neck. That was sure to leave a mark. My hands found her stomach and I began to gently rub the small bump.

"Woah!" we both yelled and sat up abruptly.

"Was that just?"

"Did you feel that?"

We both look down at Emma's stomach, and she places her hand on it.

"It kicked!" She said incredulously. She stared up at me shocked, but she was glowing.

"Is it doing it again?" I ask. We were both smiling from ear to ear. I watch as she sits and waits, but nothing happens.

"Nope." She responds sadly.

"Hmm. Maybe baby was trying to tell us to slow down a little." I grinned shyly. "Things were getting pretty heated." She laughs at this, but I can tell neither of us regret what had just happened. If anything we both regret that it was interrupted. I lean forward and place my hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. Again I feel a kick against my hand. I look up at Emma in surprise, and she stares back eyes wide.

"You felt that right?"

"Mhm." I respond excitedly.

"I think the baby likes you." She smiles, placing her hand on top of mine.

"Either that or its telling me to stop touching its mommy." I laugh.

"Impossible. If it's anything like its mommy it is going to love you." She smiles, before realising what she just said.

"What did you just say?" I ask. Surely I had been mistaken, but had she just admitted to loving me?

"I… uh.." she stumbles.

*knock knock*

A knock at the door interrupts us and we both look at each other confused. Who would be calling around the house at this time of night? Emma just stares back at me, speechless. I stand slowly and make my way to the door. Another knock. Someone is impatient. I reach the front door and open it slightly to find a man standing on my doorstep. He's average looking, a little taller than myself, solid build with too much stubble.

"May I help you?" I ask confused. I had never seen this man before in my life. What was he doing on my doorstep at 10 o'clock at night.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Emma." He responds gruffly.

"And may I ask who is asking for her?"

"Yeah, my name is Neil. I'm her boyfriend."

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it! Almost on winter break so more updates to come!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Emma's POV**

_I heard the lock click, and shuffling sounds followed as he made his way into the apartment. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He was supposed to be back three hours ago, but once again he was late. This time though I knew why. I knew it wasn't because of work, or whatever other excuse he always came up with. This time I wasn't going to fall for his lies. This time I knew the truth. _

"_Em? Babe?" He calls as he makes his way towards the lounge room, "Hey, sorry I'm late, work went overtime." He begins to explain, leaning down to kiss me. I turn my head away and he looks at me confused. "What's your problem? I said I was sorry, I can't say no to the boss, you know that."_

"_Who's Sarah?" I ask with a stern face, though all I want to do is scream and cry and hit that stupid smug look off his face. His face drops slightly, but quickly recovers from the shock and looks at me with fake confusion._

"_Who?" he asks simply._

"_Sarah! " I say, pulling out his phone from my pocket, "Sarah who has been texting you all day calling you sexy and thanking you for such a good time last night and couldn't wait to meet up tonight!" I yell, standing and throwing the phone at him. It misses and instead lands on the floor with a loud smash._

"_Are you crazy!?" he screams back, picking up his phone and checking it for damage. "I don't know who Sarah is! Maybe a wrong number? Why did you have my phone? Don't you trust me?"_

"_Trust you!?" I scream astonished, "How can I trust you now? There's more than a dozen messages between the two of you Neil! There was lipstick on your collar yesterday and you smell like perfume!" I wipe away the tears furiously, my voice is now shaky, but I'm not backing down until he admits it to me. "And as for your phone? You left it at home, I found it and was going to bring it to you, thinking that you needed it… God! I'm so stupid!" I throw my hands in the air in frustration at myself._

"_Emma, sweetheart.." He says softly, gently grabbing my arms. _

"_Don't you dare 'sweetheart' me." I say coldly, shrugging out of his grip._

"_Emma I'm so sorry." I roll my eyes, "I mean it. Work has been so hectic lately. The boss has given me extra work to do and I'm just really stressed at the moment." He tries to reason with me, but again I just roll my eyes. I'm not falling for that, I won't do it. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I was having a bad day and she was just there. I'm so sorry." He goes to embrace me but again I shrug him off and take another step away from him._

"_And the other times? You say it was an accident, she was just there, whatever. But what about the other times? Those texts? That sounds like more than just one time!" The tears are falling freely down my face now, and I don't even bother to hide them._

"_Today, I broke it off. That's why I met up with her. I realised that it wasn't worth it. That I was stupid and had made a mistake! I'm only human, I made a mistake. I don't want that to cost me the most important thing in my life! Please tell me I haven't lost you." He looks scared, and I can feel myself feeling bad for him. I quickly try to push that feeling from my mind. _

"_You cheated on me…" I respond sadly, sitting down once again on the couch. He immediately takes a seat next to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Don't!" I yell, moving along the couch._

"_Emma," I look the other way refusing to make eye contact with him, "I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, more than I will ever love anyone. You are it for me. My true love, the love of my life. I know I made a mistake, and I will regret that for the rest of my life… but please, please tell me we aren't over. I cannot live a day without you. You are my everything, my soul mate. We are meant to be." The tears continue to fall down my face, but this time not with anger. He made a mistake, we all do. I love him. He's the only person I have in this world. Am I willing to give that up because he made a mistake? He's sorry, he loves me… maybe we can move past this?_

"_Emma?" he whispers softly, hesitantly placing his hand on my thigh. Instinctively my own finds his and our fingers entwine. "I'm sorry, Emma, I'm so sorry." He whispers into my neck as he begins trailing kisses along my collarbone and jaw line. He met my lips and I kissed him back. My mind was telling me to stop, to not trust him, but my heart? My heart was telling me how much he loved me, how much I loved him. My heart won, and eventually he was carrying me to the bedroom, our lips never parting._

_The next day I woke up and he was gone._

…

"Emma!" I heard Regina call to me. I stand, still stunned that I had almost told Regina that I loved her. Did I really just say that? Did I mean it? Do I love her? I mean, I think I do, I can't imagine my life without her. When I think about my future now I see her in it, raising my child… our child.

"Hey! I do not give you permission to enter my house. You will wait outside." I hear Regina say sternly. There's a nervousness about the tone in her voice, scared even. "Emma!" she calls again.

I round the corner into the hallway and stop dead in my tracks at who I see.

"Neil?" I ask, shocked, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" I start making my way towards them and stand between the two.

"Your old landlord said you had your stuff shipped to a place called Storybrooke. It's a small town Emma, didn't take long to find you." He smirks, taking a couple of steps into the house and standing in front of me, "I want you back sweetheart, I want us to be a family." He smiles down at me, before giving a quick glare towards Regina.

"Firstly, you lost any right to call me 'sweetheart' a long time ago Neil, and secondly, we will never be a family, you proved that too many times to me."

"Oh come on Emma. I'm a changed man." Regina and I both scoff at this. "Seriously! I mean, you have to forgive me for being a little shocked at the news. You leave town and then call me up and tell me you're pregnant, how did you expect me to act?"

"I left town because you cheated on me you arrogant jerk! You cheated on me, begged me not to leave you and told me how we were 'meant to be' and then left me! I woke up the next day and you were gone! I left because I wasn't going to put up with any of your crap anymore! And when a woman, who you supposedly love so much, calls you and tells you she is pregnant, despite what has happened, you do not tell them you don't care and hang up on them! How do you think I felt!? Huh? I had to move because I couldn't face seeing you. I found out I was pregnant and the one person who should have helped me basically told me to get lost! I couldn't run away from this Neil! I had no choice. But this? "I gesture between the two of us, "This I have a choice with, and I choose to not let you back into my life. And sure as hell I'm not letting you be a part of my baby's life either." I can feel myself trembling from pain, anger, betrayal, all of it. I feel the cool touch of Regina's hand on mine and she squeezes it tightly.

"Come on Emma…" Neil says, tilting his head down and looking up at me. That look usually would have worked, but I'm not the same girl anymore. I'm not falling for that again. It's not only me I have to look out for anymore.

"No," I say firmly, pushing him with my hand backwards out the door, "This time I'm letting you go." I give one last push and he stumbles backwards out the door. "Goodbye Neil." I say, glaring at him. Turning around I close the door and lock it.

"I'm not giving up that easy Emma! That's my baby too!" He yells through the door. His words hit me, and I find myself having trouble breathing, the thought of that man having anything to do with my baby completely terrifying me. I turn to look at Regina. She looks angry, angrier than I have seen her before, as she stares through the window at Neil. Slowly she turns her head to look at me, and that anger vanishes once she looks into my eyes. She quickly lunges forward and holds me close.

"What are we going to do?" I cry.

"I don't know," she admits, rubbing my back softly, "but he isn't coming anywhere near your baby, I promise."

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this next chapter, I've been really busy. I promise the next one won't take that long! Also for those that are waiting on another chapter of I Am Hear For You, I'll try my best to get one out soon as well! Thankyou for your patience, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Neil has been in Storybrooke for a week now, and there is nothing, technically, that I can do about it. "Technically" he hasn't done anything wrong, so there is nothing I can do as Mayor to make him leave. I've even tried to get the sheriff involved but he only reiterated what I already knew. He was free to do whatever he wanted, and that was apparently to stay here and make our lives a living hell. I guess it wasn't as bad as it could be. We have been ignoring him, and going out of our way to go places and do things we knew we wouldn't see him at. Emma is constantly on edge though, always afraid that he is going to be there, going to try to talk to her again. No matter how many times she says no, that she doesn't want them to be together, to be a family, he just won't give up. The first time we saw him after he came to my house was the next morning at Granny's.

"Emma! Regina!" Ruby had called across the diner, running over to meet us, "Hey, so there is this guy staying here, says he's your boyfriend?" She had asked confused, looking between the two of us, and the way we were holding hands.

"Wh..what?" Emma had stuttered, immediately going a lighter shade of pale.

"Yeah, well that's what he said. I remember because I thought it was weird, you know, with you being.. um… uh with Regina."

"He's my ex.." Emma had said through gritted teeth, glancing around the room to spot him.

"Oh, he's not here at the moment, he went for a walk." Ruby looked Emma up and down, brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait, so is he the.. the father?" she asked incredulously.

"He will never be a father to this baby." She had responded angrily before dragging me over to a booth in the corner.

It had taken me almost an hour to calm her down. Obviously we hadn't expected Neil to simply back off just because Emma had told him too, but we had never guessed he would actually stay here in Storybrooke.

"You have got to be kidding me." I had watched as Emma's face turned to anger as she had stared over my shoulder towards the door. Turning around, I saw Neil enter the diner. His face lit up as he saw us and started making his way towards our table. Emma had sat frozen. She didn't know what to do. When Neil got to our table he completely ignored me, in a really obvious way. Not that I cared.

"I bought these for you." He had said, smiling down at Emma and handing her a bouquet of flowers. I could see Ruby in the background, staring, waiting for what was going to happen next. I myself had no idea either. Then suddenly she had stood. From the look on her face I thought she was going to hit him, unfortunately, she walked past him and into the back room of the diner. Neil and I followed immediately. She was pacing back and forth, something I had found she does often when she is trying to think.

"Emma?" I had asked quietly. She looked up at me and smiled slightly, then glared once she realised Neil had too followed.

"Regina, can I talk to Neil please. Alone?" she was determined, and this was something she had to do by herself. She knew that, and I knew that, so I simply nodded and began to back out of the room. Neil had barged passed me on my way out, "accidentally" bumping into me, and giving me a devilish smirk. What I would give to slap that smirk off his face. He had closed the door behind me and I stood against the wall, waiting, and trying to hear what was going on. Before I knew it, Ruby was standing next to me, squeezing my hand tightly. I had looked up at her, confused, but thankful.

"Look, I don't know exactly what is going on… but you don't need to worry." She had said, and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"How do you know? I mean… what if she changes her mind Ruby… what if she chooses him?" I asked quietly, staring down at the floor.

"She won't."

"But how do you know Ruby?" I was letting my vulnerability show, but I needed to know the answer.

"Because I see the way she looks at you." She had said simply. She stayed with me while I waited. I'm not sure who was running the diner at the moment, maybe her Grandmother, but I didn't care, it was good to have her with me. I couldn't hear much. Every now and then I made out a "You cheated on me" or "Emma please we belong together, you and me, not her!", but everything else was just muffled voices.

Neil had emerged first. He strode straight past me and out the door of the diner. A few seconds later I turned to see Emma leaning against the doorway, looking at me with a fake smile and sad eyes.

"He's not going to give up." She had whispered, voice trembling, almost breaking.

That day we had decided to ignore him. Do our best to avoid him at all costs and hopefully he would get the message that we do not want him in Emma's or the baby's lives. We pretended he didn't exist; walking passed him, not acknowledging his presence. Childish I know, but it was the only thing we could think of, and after a few days it seemed he was getting the message. At least that's what we thought.

…

*BANG BANG BANG*

The noise woke me up suddenly, scaring me from my sleep. Emma too was up and standing at the window. I grabbed my robe and made my way over to her. She sensed my movement and spoke through gritted teeth.

"It's Neil." Her face was once again wet with tears. I was tiring of seeing her cry so often. It broke my heart every time to see her in so much pain. I turned on my heel and made my way out of the bedroom and downstairs. I could hear Emma calling after me, and she was soon behind me.

"Regina just leave him! We said we would just ignore him." She whined, urging me to turn around.

"Well I'm sorry Emma, but that just isn't working is it? No matter the circumstances, he has no right coming to MY house and making all this noise at two o'clock in the morning!" I continue down the stairs and turn on the outdoor lights, swinging open the front door. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" I screamed, making my way across the garden to where he has been throwing garden ornaments around and apples are now scattered across the grass.

"Listtennn … Mayor." He slurred, stumbling slightly towards me.

"Pull yourself together Neil. You are drunk. Go home. You don't belong here." Emma said from behind me, "How many times do I have to say it?" Neil simply held a hand up to quiet Emma, and continued towards me, finger outstretched.

"I am not … going to let you take her from me." He stumbled, poking me hard in the shoulder. I shoved him hard, almost knocking him over but he managed to regain his balance.

"Now you listen here Neil. I am not taking her from you. She is not yours! She never was! She loved you and you threw her away. You were not there when she needed you most, I was! I have been there every step of the way! I cannot take from you what was never yours Neil." I continued walking towards him, glaring him down. With every step I took forward, he took one back, until he found himself backed against my apple tree. He looked scared almost, and I couldn't help smirk at how pathetic he was. Suddenly he turned on me.

"What? And she's yours? I can take care of her! That baby needs a dad; Emma needs a man to look out for her. That baby isn't yours, you have no claim to it, to either of them, so stop acting like you are a part of this! This is MY family, not yours! You are nothing! You mean nothing! Emma will use you until the day she doesn't need you anymore. She will realise she needs more to her life than some woman who.."

"Stop it!" I heard Emma yell, this time it is her pushing Neil away. I quickly wipe away the tear that has escaped and is rolling down my cheek, refusing to let anyone see how his words had affected me. "Don't you dare speak to her like that! You have no idea what she has done for me! What she means to me!"

"This is between me and her. This doesn't concern you." He said, roughly pushing Emma aside. I stare at him for a second. Wasn't this about her? Wasn't this whole thing about Emma? Then it clicked.

"He's right Emma. This isn't about you anymore. This isn't even about the baby. Is it Neil?" I ask, realising from his words, what this is actually about. "This is about his pride, his manhood. What kind of man is he if he loses you to a woman? A woman who is half his size? A woman who, if chosen, can apparently take care of his family better than he could? Not much of a man I'd say…"

That did it, I pushed him right over the edge. He launched towards me, arms and legs thrashing wildly at me, stumbling slightly due to his intoxication, but his intent was clear. Suddenly Emma was between us, trying to push him backwards. He kept yelling at me, yelling at her, pushing her away, but she always came back, trying to calm him. Then suddenly his elbow hit her jaw and she fell to the ground. Finally free from her grasp, Neil continued his way towards me, oblivious to what he had just done. I screamed for Emma, and ducked around Neil to fall to her aid. She was whimpering, and clutching her mouth, blood dripping down her chin.

"Oh God, Emma. Let me see, it's okay, you're alright." I cried soothingly, trying to decipher the exact damage to her jaw. Her mouth was bloody, but she didn't seem to have broken anything by the sound of all the profanities she was mumbling.

"Emma? Are you alright? Oh God what have I done? Emma?" He knelt down beside me, trying to assess Emma, and apologise, but I pushed him away.

"Do not touch her!" I seethed, standing up to face him. "How could you do that to her!? You didn't even know she got hurt! You are too wrapped up in your own pride to see what really matters. Emma and the baby. They are all that matters. I would give up anything for them, everything for them. Do you even want them Neil? Or is it really about pride? Because all you are doing is hurting them." I say sternly.

"Of course I want them. I don't want to hurt them. I want them to be happy." He says, looking at Emma sadly, a hint of actual genuineness within his eyes.

Emma slowly stands and turns towards him.

"I am happy Neil, with Regina. I have never been this happy before. You want me to be happy? You want to be a man for once? Do the right thing and leave us alone. You don't belong here. We don't belong together, you know that deep down. It hadn't been right between us for a long time."

"I'm sorry Emma." He mumbles, looking down at his feet.

"I know you are. But you need to leave us alone. You don't want a baby, Neil. You love your freedom, this isn't the life that you want." She says, slowly moving forward and placing her hand on his arm. He looks up at her slightly.

"You sure this is what you want? I'm not coming back if you change your mind. You want to stay here, with her?" he asks, giving me a quick glance before looking back at Emma.

"I love her Neil." My heart skipped a beat at those words. She loved me? I couldn't help the grin that formed on my mouth. I don't think I had ever been happier in my life, despite the current situation we were actually in, and the way it was said, but this was the best moment of my life. "I love her." She repeated, turning and saying it to me this time, moving away from Neil and grabbing my hand. She smiled at me, and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. I looked back at Neil and saw pain in his eyes, but also a hint of relief.

"Fine." He said, "If that's what you really want, then I'll leave." He turned and began making his way across the garden. Emma let go of my hand and ran after him. My heart stopped. Did she change her mind? The thought of him actually leaving scare her into wanting him back? She stopped in front of him and hugged him tight, before letting him go and walking back to me and grabbing my hand again and leading us towards the house, I sighed with relief, and my whole body relaxed with the feel of her hand in mine.

"I don't think he's coming back this time." She said relieved once we had made our way inside. I just nodded in response and started making my way back up to bed. Once back under the cover I felt Emma hug me from behind. "He was wrong you know."

"mm?" I mumbled, too content with the position and thought that Neil was gone to form words.

"Neil, he was wrong when he said you were nothing to me and the baby." I turned in her arms and looked up at her. "You aren't nothing. I love you, this baby loves you, and I want us to be a family. I want you to be this baby's mom. I mean, if that's what you want?" she asked, staring down lovingly at me. I felt another tear escape my eyes and leant up to kiss her.

"I want that, I want us. I want it more than anything."

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

_A.N. So sorry guys for another wait for this chapter. I'm back to uni next week so pretty much guaranteed that I will use writing as procrastination from that. Good for you guys, it'll mean more chapters! For those of you waiting on 'I Am Hear For You' update, I am going to try and finish this one first and then get back to that. I am finding it hard to concentrate on two stories at once, so I'm going to focus on this one first. Enjoy the update!_

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Today had to go perfect. It had to. Nothing, and I mean nothing could go wrong. I've been planning this for a while now, since the day Regina said she wanted us to be a family. Everything was organised, I couldn't screw this up. I had even rehearsed a speech, but knowing me I would go off course and probably end up crying or saying something stupid. This was one of the most important things that I will ever have to do. It might not be that important to some people, but to me it meant everything, and it was something I had to do. I couldn't wait any longer.

I was wearing the dress Regina had picked out for me. At seven months it fit perfectly, and I'll never admit it to Regina, but I actually kind of liked the dress.

"Good morning baby, I love you." God, I will never tire of hearing her say those words. They make my heart skip a beat every time she says it. I turn around as Regina makes her way into the kitchen, placing my cup down on the side and taking a few steps towards her. She smiles at me and just as I lean in to kiss her she bends her head and kisses my belly. "Yes I do baby. I love you so much." I place my hands on my hips and huff quietly, watching as Regina gives all her attention to the tiny human inside my belly. She kisses my belly one more time and looks up at me slyly, smiling at me. "Oh, hi Emma," she says, standing back up and making her way over to the coffee pot. I stand there, mouth open, bewildered as she starts preparing her morning coffee.

"Uh, Regina?" I ask, going and standing next to her.

"Mm?" she responds, busying herself by tidying the already tidy counter.

"Don't you think you are forgetting something?" I ask, gesturing to myself. She merely cocks an eyebrow at me, thinking hard. I stare at her shocked. Every morning I beat her downstairs and begin preparing breakfast. Regina comes downstairs, gives me a good morning kiss, and goes and has her coffee. Every morning this happens, there is no way she could have forgotten. It's the most important part of the day!

"Did I dear?" she smirks, no longer able to hide her smile. She leans forward and brushes a piece of hair behind my ear. "Good morning, love." She whispers before kissing me softly. When she pulls away I stop her, gesturing with my hand that she needs to keep going, there's more. At first she looks confused, then smiles and gently kisses me one more time. "I love you."

"Thank-you." I say, making my way to the kitchen table with my juice and sitting down, "I love you too."

"So what were you thinking of doing today? Are you going out somewhere? You are wearing your dress, special occasion?" She asks, gently stroking my arm as she sits down next to me.

"Well I was thinking we could maybe go and get lunch? I made a reservation." I said nonchalantly, trying to remain calm and not let on that I've had this planned.

"You made a reservation? Darling I hardly doubt that Granny's will have much of a crowd, unless a tourist bus is passing through." She asks, turning at looking at me slightly confused.

"It's not at Granny's," she tilts her head slightly, becoming more intrigued in today's endeavour.

"Oh? Where are we going then, since you've made a point that Granny's is the only decent restaurant in Storybrooke?"

"It's a surprise." I say smiling, before quickly ducking out of the room before I spoil my plans.

…

Half way there she guessed where we were going.

"Emma? Are we going to 'Once Upon A Coffee?" She had asked about twenty minutes out of Storybrooke. I'm a terrible liar, and just by the look on my face she knew it was true. None the less, I wasn't going to let that ruin my plans, I should have known it would have been easy to guess where we were going. Once I had felt she had stopped looking at me I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were bright with excitement, and she couldn't stop smiling.

When we arrived in town I parked down the street from the café and we began to walk. As soon as I stepped out of the car and saw the café in the distance I began to feel nervous. What if she said no? What if she didn't want this? What if this was moving too fast and I scared her away? I could feel the palms of my hands beginning to sweat, and as Regina reached out to hold one I quickly wrapped my arm around her instead. She would know there was something up if she held my hand.

Regina chatted along happily as we walked, completely oblivious to the panic attack I was having inside. I needed to calm down, everything was going to be fine. I had no idea what Regina was talking about; I was too focused on just getting to the café, and doing this.

"Emma, are you even listening to me?" Regina asked once we got to the side of the road across from 'Once Upon A Coffee'.

"What? Yeah, sorry, just a little distracted." She looked at me with questioning eyes, tilting her head slightly to the left like she always does when she is trying to read me. "I'm just really hungry." I reply quickly, walking out into the road.

"Emma!" She yells, quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me backwards as a truck drives past right where I was just standing.

"S-sorry." I stammer, as she holds onto me. She places her hands on either side of my face and forces me to look her in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, what is going on?" She's searching my eyes for any justification of what I'm thinking but I try to hide it as best as possible.

"Nothing… I'm just.."

"Hungry.. right." she finishes, grabbing my hand and checking the road before crossing.

…

After letting the waiter know we were here, he led us to our seats.

"Our table!" Regina all but squealed when we were led to our usual seats.

"Yep. Reserved especially." I smiled as we sat down as the waiter disappeared and reappeared with a chocolate and strawberry shake. She raises her eyebrows at me, seemingly impressed. "Milkshakes," I say nervously, "Like the ones that were spilled on me when we first met. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember," she smiles back, reaching across and grabbing my hand across the table, "You were so nervous that day, it was cute." I squeezed her hand before reaching for my shake and taking a long drink before choking from drinking too fast. I cough and splutter and Regina quickly hands me a napkin and gestures for the waiter to bring me a glass of water. I take careful sips of the water, feeling myself go red from both embarrassment and panic from choking.

"Emma, what is going on with you today?" she asks sternly. I know from the tone in her voice, and the look on her face that now is the time to do it.

"Regina. I brought you here for a reason." I cleared my throat and took another careful sip of my water, instantly feeling my palms beginning to sweat again. I look up to meet her eyes and find curiosity within her features. "I needed to ask you something."

"Oh, Emma.." she begins, looking even more nervous than I am, maybe even a little scared. That's when it hits me, what she thinks I am going to ask her.

"Oh! I'm not proposing Regina." I watch as she visibly relaxes, and we both laugh slightly. Although she seems relieved I can't help but see slight disappointment. "I mean, it's not that I haven't thought about it, I really have… I just… don't think we are there just yet."

"I know. I love you." She reassures me. We both take a deep breath. "What were you going to ask dear?"

"Ok. Well the thing is, I love you, and I want to be with you and you to be this baby's mom." I say, placing my hand on my stomach. "After Neil left I started thinking. If anything were to happen to me, I don't want the baby going to him. I want you to have it. You are the baby's parent not Neil."

"Emma, nothing is going to happen to you." She says gently, leaning forward to grab my hand once again.

"You don't know that. I almost died twice today! First the truck and then I almost choked to death! We have no idea what is going to happen." She laughs lightly at me, squeezing my hand.

"You were distracted, it happens to everyone… and you are exaggerating a bit with the choking dear." She smiles, but nods her head for me to continue.

"I know… but I'm just saying. I don't want this kid growing up with anyone else. So I went to a lawyer." I release her hands and turn to grab some paperwork out of my bag.

"Emma…"

"No Regina, this is important. I need this to be legal, I need this to be real." I urge, placing the paper onto the table. "You can't officially adopt the baby until after it's born, but this is my will. It states that if something were to happen to me, you get custody. I just need you to sign this." Regina grabs the file and reads it over, before placing it down again and walking over to my side of the booth. She sits down next to me and takes both my hands in her own.

"Why is this so important Emma? I don't need a piece of paper to tell me the child is mine? If you say we are a family and I am this baby's mother that is all I need. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it. We can deal with the legal side of this down the track if we need to."

"Regina, please. I just need to know that this baby is going to have someone to love it if anything were to happen to me. Neil proved to me that he didn't care about this child, I can't bear the thought that because of 'technicalities', this child could end up with someone who doesn't want it. I've been there Regina, I grew up in homes where I wasn't wanted. I can't have my baby do the same. This baby needs you Regina, I need you to do this. Please?"

Without saying a word she leans forward and kisses me, really kisses me. I can feel every bit of love and emotion and passion she is showing through the kiss and I give just as much back. When she finally pulls away she softly wipes away the tears that have escaped and rolling down my cheeks, before turning to the table and signing her name on the bottom of the will.

* * *

**Thanks always for the reviews! Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Regina's POV**

It is storming outside. The rain is so heavy I can barely see out the front window. I hate driving in the rain, and I hate driving in the dark, and thanks to having to stay at work late to finish off some paper work I am now driving in a storm at night. It's dreadful, I'm lucky I haven't hit anything and actually stayed on the road. It is my last day today for a few weeks. I've been training Belle over the last month on how to be 'Acting Mayor' while I am taking some time off. It's only a week until Emma's due date and I don't want to miss anything because of work. Once the baby is born I'm going to spend a couple of weeks at home to stay with Emma and the baby. Emma had been freaking out about what happens when the baby finally arrives, she's scared that she won't know what to do. When I suggested that maybe I could take time off and stay at home with her for a while she immediately became more relaxed and hasn't had any freak outs since then. It was something I always dreamed of, since the day Emma asked me to be the child's mother; me staying home with Emma and taking care of our son or daughter. I was afraid to ask her, unsure if it was something that would be ok, or even something that she wanted me to do, but when she said yes, and how happy she had become at the thought of me being there with her in those first weeks… well it made my heart skip a beat, I couldn't stop smiling.

So that is why I have been training Belle. Out of everyone in the town I think she is the most capable of the job, and one of the only people that I trust to do things right. It also helps that she is on the council and her and I have very similar ideas on what we want regarding the town and its people. One of the most important reasons I chose Belle to stand in for me was because if I had let the council or even the town decide, there was no doubt they would chose David or Mary-Margaret Nolan, and there was no chance in hell I was going to let that happen.

I had been writing down everything I thought Belle may need to know for when I was away, lists of what needed to be done, appointments that needed to be made and the numbers of people she would need to call. I had called it quits once the electricity had turned off in the building, trusting that I had taught her everything she needed to know.

Half of the city was dark, the storm having caused a blackout. All I could think about was going home and snuggling up in front of the fire with Emma. As I was nearing home, the lights in some houses were still on, and I could just see the glow from the lights in my house at the top of the street. I'm thankful that we still have electricity and Emma isn't home alone in a black out. As I pull up into the driveway and turn off the car lights I am surrounded in darkness. I quickly glance back up at the house and then behind me down the street. Darkness. I sigh in frustration as I grab my bag, turn on my phone light and quickly make a dash for the front door. After much fumbling around I finally manage to open the door and quickly rush inside, shaking myself off and hanging up my coat. My hair is a mess, and the bottom of my pants is wringing wet.

"Regina is that you?" I hear Emma call from what I suspect is the kitchen. She has been eating a lot lately, and no doubt could not wait till I got home to have dinner.

"Yes love it's me. Are you in the kitchen?" I call back as I make my way towards the room.

"Yeah…" she replies softly. There's something different about her voice. I shine the light into the room and see her standing there in the middle of the kitchen, holding an oven dish. Before I even had time to ask her what she was doing she had started to explain, "Ok, so, I was really craving mac and cheese, and I remembered you said you had never had it before, and since you were coming home late I thought I would make it for dinner so you didn't have to cook, cause I assumed you would be tired cause you had a long day, well a long couple of weeks really like getting Belle trained and everything so you can have time off to be with me and the baby, and yeah, so I thought I would make dinner and I was doing so good, really I was, I hadn't burned or over cooked the pasta or anything and I didn't cut myself on the grater, you know I was really impressed with myself but then I turned the oven on to put it in and then the electric went out and I don't know what I did I didn't even press anything or do anything and it went out I swear I didn't do anything!" She takes a breath and looks at me apologetically. She was so cute when she rambled on, even more so thinking she had somehow caused the blackout with her cooking skills rather than the massive storm outside.

"Emma, look outside. We are in the middle of a storm, the whole town is in the dark." I laugh, as she looks outside and realisation floods her features.

"I knew I couldn't have done anything! I really was doing good Regina." She smiles at me, clearly impressed with her own achievement, and not being the cause of the power outage.

"I don't doubt that you were." I reply, peeking into the dish of mac and cheese. "It looks amazing."

"Yeah… it would be more amazing if it could go in the oven and eat it." She says sadly, placing the dish onto the side.

"Can we not eat it still? The pasta is cooked isn't it?" I say, reaching into the dish and picking out a piece of pasta.

"No!" she screams, smacking the pasta out of my hand before I can try it. "You can't eat it yet! You have never had it before, your first taste can't be when it's half done. Your first taste has to be after it's been in the oven. Trust me; it is the only way to have it." I hold my hands up in surrender and we both laugh.

"Ok, let's put it in the fridge then so we can cook it when the electricity is back on." I take the bowl and quickly open the fridge and place it in, attempting to let out the least amount of cold as possible. Who knew when the power would come back on? "Here." I say as I pass Emma my phone, "Look for something to eat in the cupboard. I will go and find some candles and matches and go light the fire in the living room."

I feel along the walls and make my way back out into the hallway. "Ow." I mumble, as I bash into the cupboard lining the hallway. Rummaging through its draws I finally find a small torch and head towards the study. Once I have found the candles, matches and lit the fire I head back to the kitchen where I find Emma with sandwiches and juice boxes.

"Dinner is served Madame." She smiles cheekily at me, gesturing towards a tray of food. I light a couple of candles and place them around the kitchen before we head into the living room with our dinner. We sit in front of the fire on the floor, food in front of us. Emma takes a bite of her sandwich and as I reach forward to grab one I can't help but notice her staring at me, waiting.

"What?" I question, looking at her suspiciously. She merely just shakes her head, trying to hide her smile by taking another bite of her sandwich. I grab a half and glare back at her suspiciously. As I lift the sandwich to my mouth and take a bite I realise why Emma had been waiting. I sigh loudly, after tasting what was on the sandwich. "Nutella… really Emma?" I say, shaking my head as Emma giggles quietly to herself. I roll my eyes and take another bite. No one else would ever dare to try to get me to eat a chocolate sandwich, and I would never eat a chocolate sandwich if anyone else ever offered it to me. I guess that's why we fit together so well.

"It's good right?" she smiles as I grab another half of the sandwich.

"It's chocolate dear, of course it tastes good. That doesn't mean I approve of it though. It is by far the unhealthiest meal I have ever eaten." She just laughs and hands me the juice box.

After dinner we sit cuddling in front of the fire, listening to songs playing through my phone. The moment is perfect. Having her in my arms, I couldn't ask for anything else.

"Regina?" Emma whispered.

"Mm?"

"Can we try something?" she asks, sitting up and looking at me. I had no idea what she was going to ask. What did she want to try?

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Umm.. well I was looking online a couple of days ago, you know… I was curious…" she mumbles, looking down at her hands. Ok, now I'm a little nervous. "Well there are all these old wives tales on like predicting the sex of your baby… I thought maybe we could try one?" she asks, looking up at me. I smile and kiss her softly.

"Of course." I respond happily. There's no harm in having a little fun. "What do we need to do?"

The test required a piece of Emma's hair and a wedding ring, which of course we didn't have, but we made do with one of my rings. Using the hair as rope, I had to hold up the ring above her belly, and then wait to see which way the ring swings. I held the ring above her belly and waited. Slowly, the ring started moving in a small circle.

"What does a circle mean?" I ask curiously, never taking my eyes of the ring.

"Umm.. I think that means boy." She responds sheepishly, "I think."

"You think?" I laugh. "Ok, well then it might be a boy!" I say over-excitedly. She rolls her eyes at me and laughs too.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot which way meant what."

The song changes and starts playing 'A Thousand Years'. I stand and reach out my hand to her.

"Dance with me." I say. She grabs my hand and I help her up. We sway back and forth, spinning each other slowly before coming back together again. By the end of the song we are both singing the chorus loudly, the sounds of our voices echoing through the quiet house.

"I have loved you for a thousand years! I'll love you for a thousand more!" We sing, laughing and spinning each other. The song finally finishes and we both stand there smiling at each other, holding each other close. Emma starts laughing and looks down trying to control herself. I look at her confused.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, I was just going to say something, but it was so cheesy…" she giggles.

"Tell me." I say, now curious. She looks up at me with a huge grin.

"I was just going to say I will love you for a thousand years..." We both start laughing again.

"Well, in that case, I will love you for a thousand more." I reply, before leaning forward and kissing her.

* * *

**Thanks always for reviews! Hope you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Emma's POV**

"No no no. This can't be happening! Owww! No not yet." I stood still, waiting for the contraction to pass before I started pacing the hallway again. It was two o'clock in the morning. Regina was sound asleep in our bedroom, unaware of any of this. If I told her she would rush me to the hospital. I hate hospitals! More importantly I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready to be a mom yet. What if I screwed it up? What if the baby hated me?

I had been pacing the hallway for almost two hours now. At first the pain wasn't that bad. It woke me up just before twelve. It was painful but bearable and it didn't last long at all, so I just ignored it, thinking that maybe the baby had just kicked me extra hard or something. About twenty minutes later I felt the pain again. For the next half hour I lay in bed wide awake, waiting for it. Just when I thought I had imagined it and was over reacting I felt it again. I tried to remain calm, but I could already feel myself beginning to panic as my breathing increased and became louder. I moved into the hallway so as not to wake Regina. I had read a thing about false labour or something called Braxton Hicks, I was sure if I just waited they would eventually stop. However, they have just gotten longer, more painful, and shorter time between each one.

I walk down the hall towards the nursery and quietly open the door. The smell of paint is completely gone now. Regina had spent a whole weekend painting and doing up the nursery. It was something she had really wanted to do. I had no idea how to set up a room for a baby, never mind know how I wanted it to look. Regina talked constantly about paint colours and furniture and little knick knacks we would need. I agreed to go shopping to pick out the crib. I love Regina I do, but I knew she would go over the top and buy some extravagant bedroom set for the baby with stupid little frills or something. The room though was actually perfect. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to create a style that was uniquely myself and Regina. The wallpaper was a simple beige that contrasted with the dark wood of the crib and wooden shelves, dresser and rocking chair. There was a glass mobile hanging above the crib. Regina hated the thing, but it was something I had seen in Mr Gold's shop and had to have. There was an assortment of soft toys in the corner along with other toys the baby would be too young for for a while, but we had to buy them anyway. Walking over to the rocking chair I notice something on the floor next to it; my baby blanket. However, it's not the only blanket there. Next to my own blanket is an identical one, without the name stitched into it, and a roll of blue and purple ribbon. My heart swells at the thought that Regina was making a blanket like my own for our baby. I don't know how many times I had gone on about how cool it would be to have another blanket just like mine. I can't believe she did this.

"Oh my God…" I moan, as another contraction has me doubled over, clutching my stomach. I try to breathe through it, remembering what the pregnancy books and videos had showed me. I can't ignore it any further, and I don't want to be alone any more. I want Regina.

Slowly, I walked back down the hall and open the door to our bedroom. She doesn't even stir as I make my way through the bedroom and round to her side of the bed. She looks so peaceful. I reach down and brush a piece of hair behind her ear and gently whisper her name so as not to startle her.

"Regina," Nothing. "Regina," I say again, slightly nudging her.

"Mmm? What?" she mumbles, snuggling further into her pillow.

"Regina I think the baby is coming." I say, nudging her a little harder. At those words she sits up abruptly, looking at me with excitement and concern shadowing her eyes.

"Oh my God! Okay, stay calm!" she yells, jumping out of bed and running to her wardrobe. She grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt before disappearing into the bathroom. "How long have you had the contractions for?" she asked from the bedroom.

"Umm… about two hours maybe…" I mumble back, hoping she hadn't heard me.

"What!?" she screams, reappearing in the doorway with a toothbrush in hand, "Two hours! Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought I was just imagining it… and then I started freaking out… and I knew you would want to go to the hospital and I hate hospitals…" I expected more yelling, but instead she just smiled softly at me.

"Everything is going to be fine Emma. I will be there the whole time, I won't leave your side. You have nothing to worry about."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She replies, before disappearing back into the bathroom.

After a few minutes I yell for Regina, experiencing another contraction. She holds my hand and talks me through it, rubbing my back gently. The contraction was painful, but somehow having Regina with me didn't make it feel so bad. Once the contraction was over she quickly kissed me and ran back into the bathroom.

"Regina! You look fineeeeee" I whinge, as she disappears again. "Can we just go please!?"

"Dear you know very well that I never leave the house without having my hair and makeup done."

When she finally exits the bathroom and we are ready to go I have to admit she looks gorgeous. Well, at least one of us looks put together tonight anyway, I'm not even daring to look in the mirror at how I look. When we finally reach the bottom of the stairs and start heading to the door another contraction appears, but this time she leaves me holding onto the door as she runs towards the study yelling,

"Hold on! I forgot something! I can't believe I almost forgot!" When she came back moments later she was holding a camera. She had a camera? "Sorry Emma, I forgot the camera, let's go!"

"I didn't know you had a camera?" I asked her as she grabbed my bag and began leading me outside.

"Yeah, I bought it years ago." She shrugs.

"Oh… I just assumed you didn't have one because I've never seen any pictures around the house."

"Well, I've never had a reason to remember anything before." She smiled, quickly snapping a picture of me before closing my door and rushing around to the driver's seat.

_I've never had a reason to remember anything before, _those words kept replaying over and over in my head on the drive to the hospital. Never in my life has anyone made me feel so welcomed and so loved than this woman right here.

…

**Regina's POV**

When we got to the hospital the doctor informed us that Emma was only three centimetres dilated, so we were in for a bit of a wait. Honestly, I was bored out of my mind, we both were. I entertained myself by taking pictures of everything; Emma, the room, the doctors, the hallway, the curtains… we also played a couple of rounds of poker, to Emma's surprise, I won every time. After a while they gave Emma some 'happy gas' to help with the pain, well, she found everything was amusing after that, especially when I tripped over a chair trying to get a picture of her eating ice cubes… serves me right I guess.

The doctor came in at 8:15am and said that Emma was fully dilated and ready to start pushing. Two nurses came into the room to assist with the delivery. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see one of the nurses. She had red curly hair, and had a warm smile that was very comforting.

"Will the Mayor be staying or leaving Miss Swan?" The nurse looked past me to ask Emma, who looked up at me questioningly.

"I'm not going anywhere you don't want me to go." I replied simply, squeezing Emma's hand.

"She's staying." Emma said firmly to the nurse.

"Alrighty then." The nurse smiled, handing me a nurse's coat. I put it on immediately and returned to my place next to Emma, holding her hand firmly.

…

"Push!" The doctor urged. The head was now crowning, just one more push and the head would be out.

"I can't…" Emma cried, "It hurts!"

"I know Love, I know, but come on, just one more push, you can do it! Just think of the baby Emma. Soon you will have a little baby and it'll all be worth it." I encouraged her. She was doing so good.

"Push Emma!"

"UGHH" Emma pushed hard, crying out in pain and grasping my hand tightly.

"The head's out! Beautiful head of dark hair." The doctor spoke, and Emma and I both looked at each other excitedly.

"You are doing so good sweetheart!" I kissed her passionately, wiping away the tears both on her face and my own.

"We are almost a family." Emma whispered to me, kissing the back of my hand.

"Ok get ready to push again Emma, 3 2 1 Push!" Emma pushed again. "One more push Emma okay! One more push and you will have your baby." She pushed again and moments later we heard the announcement.

"It's a boy!" I started crying, as the red haired nurse smiled and handed over a crying baby boy and placed him on Emma's chest.

"We have a son!" Emma cried, kissing me and then kissing the top of our son's head.

"We do!" I cried back, gently stroking down the little man's arm, and watching as he wrapped his fingers around my own. This moment right here, this was perfect. I don't think I have ever been happier in my life; the love of my life and our son, I couldn't ask for more. I smiled down at him, and then looked back up into Emma's face. Her face had become pale, and she looked weak. Something was wrong. "Emma? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah… I just don't feel very well." She murmured, smiling weakly up at me. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked, gesturing for me to take the baby. I quickly took him, wrapping him tightly in the blanket and holding him close. He was so tiny, and precious. I had never held something so precious in all my life, I was afraid I was going to break him.

I looked up from my precious little boy and was met with a sight that churned my stomach. Emma looked worse than before. Her eyes were dark and sunken, and she had become unbelievably pale.

"Emma?" I knelt down beside her, clutching her hand. She smiled slightly at me, and whispered a barely audible "I'm ok." I looked around at the red-haired nurse. Her smile had disappeared, and her brow was furrowed with concern as watched the Doctor.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" I turned quickly to the Doctor who was still working on Emma.

"Madam Mayor, Emma seems to be bleeding a little more than we would like. I'm trying to contain it and hopefully she won't have to be taken into surgery." He responded, maintaining his attention on his work on Emma.

"No! No not hopefully. She will be ok! Do you hear me? You are going to fix her!" I yell back hysterically.

"Madam Mayor.." The red haired nurse tries to reason with me, but I brush her off.

"Regina." I hear Emma say quietly. I rush back to her side and go to place our son back in her arms, but she shakes her head. "Henry." She whispers. "After your dad." At hearing those words I begin to sob, tears falling freely down my face.

"Are you sure?" I cry, trying to stop my lip from shaking.

"It's what you always wanted." She smiles, "And besides, he looks like a Henry."

I lean down and kiss her hard, both our faces wet with tears. The beeping of a machine breaks our kiss.

"Doctor, her vitals just dropped again." The nurse informed anxiously. I looked between the nurse and the doctor. Both were concerned.

"Ok, go and get OR 2 ready." The doctor responds, standing quickly. "Miss Swan we need to get you up to the OR immediately." The doctor and nurse begin prepping Emma ready to take her upstairs.

I can't think. This shouldn't be happening. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest of our lives, and somehow within a matter of minutes it has become a nightmare. I feel numb. Any ounce of happiness I felt moments ago has been ripped from me and now all I feel is empty.

"Regina." I feel a small tug on my shirt and look down to see Emma staring back up at me.

"What is it Love?" I whisper, brushing a small piece of hair out of her face.

"Remember what you promised me?" her voice was small, but I knew exactly what she was asking me.

"No!" I responded furiously, "You do not get to say that Emma, do you hear me? You are going to be fine! The doctors are going to fix you up and we are going to be a family, and we are both going to raise our son, okay?"

"Regina, please?"

"No Emma. You do not get to give up ok? I am not going to raise our son on my own. In fact, I change my mind. Forget about that will, I'm going to go burn it, so you are just going to have to live." I say, refusing to answer her question.

"I love you Regina." I fall to my knees beside her bed, holding Henry with one arm and clutching Emma's hand with the other.

"I love you too. So don't you dare die in there! You are the love of my life, I do not give you permission to die. Your son needs you… I need you." I cry, trying to express how much I love her and need her.

"Madam Mayor, we need to go now." The Doctor says, as I stand and he begins to push Emma's bed out of the room.

"Wait!" I yell, and quickly run over to Emma giving Henry to her quickly so she can kiss him. "We'll be waiting for you. We'll see you really soon." I whisper giving her one more kiss before the doctors wheel her out of the room and down the hall.

I stare down the hallway long after they have disappeared. Henry's cry finally brings me back to reality.

"Shh" I whisper to Henry, rocking him slowly, "It's going to be ok, Mommy is going to be ok." I stare back down the hall to the last place I had seen her. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "She has to be."

* * *

**Thanks always for the reviews! Hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Regina's POV**

I had the nightmare again. They are always different yet the same. In some way Emma is hurt or sick and I just can't seem to save her, there is nothing I can do to help. Like every other time I awoke crying and covered in sweat. Instinctively I reached my arm out to Emma's side of the bed, forgetting for a moment. The only feeling under my hand is the cold material of the blankets. I miss her warmth. All my life I slept alone, loving the feeling of being able to take up all the room I wanted and not having to share. Now? Now I miss the way her legs entangled with my own, and the way she can't seem to stay on her own pillow but has to share mine. Every night without her I sleep on the edge of my pillow, imagining her being there with me. Some nights I let Henry sleep in the bed with me, not being able to stand the loneliness. He breathes heavy; just like Emma… it's comforting.

I sigh and look at the clock on my bedside table; 6:12am. I snuggle back into the blankets, hoping to get a little more sleep before the alarm goes off.

"Mama?" I hear Henry whisper not a minute later. So much for actually sleeping until the alarm this morning. I open my eyes and see a chubby little face not inches away from my own. "Morning Mama." He smiles upon seeing me awake and quickly crawls into my bed, dragging along his blanket behind him. The thing was tattered and needed stitching up again, and the blue ribbon wasn't as bright as it used to be, but he loved the thing. I think a big part of it was the fact it was the same as his Mommy's.

"Good morning little man." I smile wrapping my arms around him tightly. He snuggles up into my chest, softly playing with my hair. I love mornings like this. As he's getting older he doesn't do this so often, instead plays in his room until I get up, but on those rare mornings he comes into my room and climbs into bed with me. It's one of my favourite things in the whole world, holding him in my arms.

Eventually the alarm goes off, startling us both. Sighing we both hop out of bed and head downstairs for breakfast. Henry chatters the whole way to the kitchen, telling me every detail about his dream he had.

"And and I was the Prince! And and I had to save the Princess cause a dragon was keeping her in a cave! And I had a sword and I was like .." Henry exclaimed excitedly showing me how he fought the dragon by hitting the air fiercely. He swung a little too fast and managed to knock himself off balance and fall to the floor with nothing but an "oops" before getting back up and running to the kitchen.

"You are clumsy aren't you Henry?" I laugh, following him into the kitchen. "Just like your mom. The first time I met her she was bumping into a waiter and spilling drinks everywhere!" Henry laughs at this.

"Silly Mommy." He smiles, taking a seat at the kitchen bench.

"Yes, silly Mommy."

…

"Come on little man! No more TV, big day remember?" I call out to Henry. Standing at the bottom of the stairs I hear the TV turn off before the sound of tiny feet running through the house towards me. He races past me and up the stairs with me following trying to catch him. His giggling is music to my ears. I find him in his bedroom, already rummaging through his clothes.

"I wanna pick!" he says firmly. Out of all the days to decide he wants to choose his own outfit, today had to be that day. His brow was furrowed and his lip was pouting as he stared me down. How could I resist that face?

"Fine, but remember you need to wear fancy clothes today. So a nice shirt and dress pants." I surrender, hoping that he will choose something appropriate.

"Go away! I can do it! You get dressed too!" he says to me, hands on his hips, waiting for me to leave his bedroom. Sighing, I leave the room. So his stubbornness is not my fault, that's all Emma. I hope.

I leave him to himself and head to my own room to get ready. I quickly shower before doing my hair and makeup and put on my dress, before making my way back to Henry's room. I didn't hear him call out to me for help, so I'm assuming that he managed to get dressed himself. Into what was another question.

Opening the door I am shocked at the sight that is before me. Henry is sat on his bed, looking at a photograph, dressed in dress shirt and pants, along with shoes to match. It is the exact outfit I would have chosen for him. His style, now he gets that all from me. Noticing my presence he puts the photo back on his bedside table and stands. I recognise the photo immediately. A nurse had taken it in the hospital. Emma and I were sitting on the hospital bed, she was laughing as I kissed her cheek. It was the last photo that had been taken before Henry was born.

"Look at you handsome boy! When did you get so big?" I ask, gesturing him to give me a little spin. He does so, blushing slightly at my comment, before he gestures for me to do the same thing.

"You look real pretty Mama." He smiles before taking my hand and leading us downstairs.

…

I can't believe it has been four years. Four years to this day to be exact. It has all gone so fast, and so much has changed.

The car stopped as we arrived at the church grounds, shaking me from my thoughts. I wipe away a couple of tears that have fallen down my cheeks. Before turning to unbuckle Henry.

"Mama? Why are you crying?" he asks, reaching up and wiping my cheeks. "Are you sad?" he asks confused?

"No, happy tears sweetheart." I respond smiling at him and helping him out of the car. He smiles back understandingly.

"We are going to see Mommy now?" he asks, taking in our new surroundings. I smile and nod, suddenly at a loss for words as I reach back into the car to grab the bouquet of flowers. We begin to walk, Henry skipping alongside me as I try to breathe.

A small group of people is already there, waiting for me. A few turn their heads and look at me. By the time we get to the end of the path everyone is looking in my direction. I'm shaking, I feel sick. I feel a small tug on my hand and look down to see Henry reaching up and entwining his fingers with mine. He smiles at me, and begins to lead me forward. I can hear everyone whispering as I walk past them, but I ignore them, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Slowly I raise my eyes from the ground and I find her; dressed in white and standing at the end of the aisle. She stares at me adoringly, and we both have tears in our eyes. I have to admit she looks good in a suit. She didn't want to wear a dress. I had to agree, after all, this was her day too. When we get to the end of the aisle Henry places my hand in Emma's before taking my bouquet and running off to take a seat next to Aunty Belle and Aunt Ruby.

"You look gorgeous my love." I smile, entwining both of our hands.

"You look beautiful." She replies, taking in my outfit once again. "I missed you last night, Ruby's couch isn't very comfortable."

"I missed you. No more nights at Ruby's or night shifts at the station once we are married. I can't sleep without you next to me."

The minister begins his speech and the crowd goes silent. Honestly I'm not listening to much of what he says, I can't take my eyes off her. The minister instructs us to say our vows.

"Regina," Emma begins first, "All my life I wanted someone to love me. I grew up in and out of foster homes, never really belonging anywhere, until I met you. The first day I saw you in 'Once Upon A Coffee' I knew that I wanted you. I've never been sure of anything in my life, but my love for you I've never questioned. You took me in when I had no one, you barely knew me yet you showed me more compassion than I've ever known, and most of all you loved me like no one ever has. You have shown me what true love is Regina, and I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how strong our love is." I try to hold back my tears at her words, knowing that if I cry we will both end up crying and ruin our makeup. She lifts a trembling hand and gently pushes the ring onto my finger.

"Emma. Before you I never really cared about anyone else. I was fairly selfish at times I will admit, until that day four years ago when you literally stumbled into my life. From the first time I met you I had this urge to protect you. I didn't understand it at the time, but those feelings only grew every time I saw you, and eventually I realised that I was falling in love with you. You changed my life. You showed me how to love and what it felt like to be loved. You gave me a son, a family, you gave me you." My voice breaks slightly at the end as I watch Emma try not to cry. "I will spend the rest of my days loving you, Emma Swan, my true love… my happily ever after."

* * *

**Thankyou so much to everyone who has followed this story and for all your reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thankyou.**


End file.
